


Между

by simsm



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm
Summary: Ему как-то сказали — Дзюбу можно либо любить, либо ненавидеть. Чушь, большей ерунды Федя не слышал. Человек слишком сложное существо, чтобы испытывать настолько однополярные чувства. Они ведь приятели, не друзья, нет. Хорошие знакомые, если можно так это всё назвать, они… об этом вообще лучше не думать. Федя отгоняет от себя череду образов, что проходят яркими пятнами на обратной стороне радужки...
Relationships: Artem Dzyuba/ Fedor Smolov
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование идёт не по порядку. Курсивом выделены флэшбэки.

***

Федя бесится. Его даже потряхивает, так вымораживает вся эта ситуация. Всё, в общем-то, хорошо. Он вернул доверие Черчесова, тренировки проходят в прекрасной дружеской атмосфере, ему даже весело и спокойно, но иногда, вот прямо как сейчас, внутреннее копившееся раздражение даёт о себе знать. Раздражение на Него.  
Сколько лет они уже друг друга знают? Федя даже и не помнит, когда они познакомились. Общаться начали относительно хорошо в сборной, ещё при Слуцком. Тёма, Федя, Паша и Саша.  
Саша…

Федя подёргивает плечами и смотрит на передвигающегося по полю Дзюбу. Никакой грации, никакого изящества и скорости. Просто, мощно, эффективно. Ну, не всегда, но по большей части. Сегодня он мажет. Уже который раз. С такой командой (да это же Сан-Марино!) можно было бы и получше с реализацией.

Внутренний голос, шепчущий: «А вот я бы…», перебивается осознанием: «А что ты бы? Ты уже как-то попытался». И волна стыда накрывает с головой. Воспоминания о том вакууме, что образовался вокруг, когда мир пропал, о потоке хаотичных мыслей, пустом поле и простреливающей левый висок боли оседают грузом на плечи.

Федя пытается не вспоминать, Федя пытается не думать, но ощущение собственной ничтожности регулярно напоминает о себе. Он справился, он принял свою боль, он поборол свои проблемы. Он никого не винит. Но падение было слишком болезненным, и оставило след на внутренней стороне грудной клетки, который, наверное, никогда не заживёт до конца*. Сейчас он отгоняет от себя все воспоминания, дёргает головой и старается отвлечься, провожая взглядом высокую нескладную фигуру, пытаясь осознать — а что же он на самом деле чувствует?

Ему как-то сказали — Дзюбу можно либо любить, либо ненавидеть. Чушь, большей ерунды Федя не слышал. Человек слишком сложное существо, чтобы испытывать настолько однополярные чувства. Они ведь приятели, не друзья, нет. Хорошие знакомые, если можно так это всё назвать, они… об этом вообще лучше не думать. Федя отгоняет от себя череду образов, что проходят яркими пятнами на обратной стороне радужки.

Поле объединяет, команда объединяет, общие друзья и прочее-прочее-прочее. После чемпионата мира вообще все эти люди стали, как семья. Почти. Потому что Федя мало кого вообще пускает в свою душу.  
Есть люди, с которыми приятно проводить время, есть те, с кем интересно работать, есть команда, чья общая цель делает тебя с ними ближе, потому что вы смотрите в одном направлении, и есть друзья. Это совершенно другое, это объединяет почти все предыдущие аспекты, но помимо прочего имеет что-то более важное — душевную близость. Её не описать и ничем не измерить, это что-то эфемерное, ощутимое лишь рядом с тем человеком, к кому ты её испытываешь. И такой человек у Феди был лишь однажды.  
И этого человека у него потом отняли. Ему предпочли вот эту доброжелательную экспрессивную каланчу.

Федя отчётливо помнит вечер, когда понял, что теряет друга. Дело не в более редких звонках и встречах, такое в их жизни случалось и раньше, но они по-прежнему дружили, хорошо и близко. Это выразилось в приоритетах: в какой-то момент он перестал стоять на первом месте после семьи. Скорее всего именно этот вечер породил растущие и поглощающие изнутри зависть и обиду.

_  
Июнь 2017  
Громко хлопнув дверью в кабинет тренера, злой и расстроенный Артём проносится мимо, задевая Федю локтем. Тот аж прокручивается вокруг своей оси, и потирая ноющее от столкновения с этим шкафом плечо, провожает ссутулившуюся фигуру взглядом. Он ещё стоит так некоторое время, гипнотизируя пустой коридор, и вздрагивает от громкого окрика:_

_— Смолов! Что застыл? Пошли._

_Федя оборачивается. Станислав Саламович стоит в дверном проёме своего кабинета, нахмуренный и взбешённый. Он делает жест, зовя Смолова, и Федя следует за ним._

_Позже, в номере, Федя обдумывает полученную информацию. Дзюба уезжает со сборов из-за «проблем с коленом». Саламыч, когда произносил это, аж скривился. Феде было очевидно, что истинной причиной отъезда Дзюбы являются начавшиеся и так и нерешённые разногласия с тренером. Дзюба пререкался почти постоянно, а сейчас, судя по всему, произошел скандал._

_Черчесов хочет поменять схему на Кубок Конфедерации и основным форвардом сделать Смолова. Зачем только ему это было сказано лично, не совсем понятно. Но, похоже, Стас хочет таким образом высказать своё расположение к Феде.  
Смолову лестно, приятно и тешит самолюбие, но есть то, что гложет его до сих пор. Сашку Стас тоже не видел в сборной, с чем Федя был категорически не согласен._

_Саня, с одной стороны, сам виноват. Глупые жесты на пару с Дзюбой, что всплыли в сети, игра его в этом сезоне оставляла желать лучшего. Но Федя рад был бы видеть его здесь, в сборной.  
А сейчас Дзюба летит на сборы Зенита, и там они опять будут вместе с Кокориным творить очередную ебаназию. И Федя ничего с этим не может поделать._

_Мысли прерывает звонок._

_Саша._

_Федя расплывается в улыбке — как чувствует, чертяка, когда о нем думают. Он отвечает на звонок, произнося протяжно, в излюбленной им манере:_

_— Привет, браааат, — и слышит взволнованный Сашин ответ._

_— Дай трубку этому припадочному._

_— Что? — Федя не понимает переспрашивает. — Кому?_

_— Найди этого психа, и дай ему трубку. Чё тупишь, Федос, Дзюбу найди мне._

_— Хорошо, — произносит Федя заторможено._

_Он встаёт из кресла, в котором так уютно до этого сидел, крутя в руках книжку, которую так и не начал читать. Слишком были заняты его мысли.  
На том конце провода слышится громкое «Ну!», и Федя выходит из номера._

_Дверь в комнату к Дзюбе слегка приоткрыта, за ней слышится грохот и чертыхания. Федя для приличия стучит пару раз и распахивает.  
Артём стоит над своим чемоданом, что лежит на полу, и скидывает туда вещи с кровати. Вот прямо так скидывает. Он не расправляет, не складывает, он просто небрежным комком отправляет в раскрытую пасть всё подряд. Федя успевает подумать о том, как он всё это потом закроет, и слышит из своего айфона приглушённое: «Смол, ну чё там?»_

_Дзюба вскидывает на вошедшего взгляд, в нём вызов и обида. Как это сочетание чувств возможно одновременно в одном человеке?_

_— Блять, ну блять! — Артём швыряет очередной комок ткани и протягивает руку._

_Федя не сразу понимает, что от него хотят, но прослеживает направление Артёмова взгляда в сторону его правой руки и отдает телефон.  
Дзюба отходит чуть вглубь комнаты, поворачивается к Феде спиной, проводит ладонью по шее несколько раз, потирая затылок, и отвечает:_

_— Саш, — на том конце кричат, Федя отчётливо слышит маты._

_Дзюба отодвигает трубку от уха, делает глубокий вдох и сам орёт в ответ:_

_— Да всё, бля, Коко, всё! Я уже уезжаю, слышь, дело сделано!_

_Саша замолкает. Дзюба смотрит на экран, чтобы удостовериться — абонент по-прежнему на связи, и снова продолжает разговор уже спокойно:_

_— Я собираю вещи, утром буду у вас. Жди меня, поросёнок, — и отключается._

_Он поворачивается к Смолову. Лицо Артёма сейчас совершенно ничего не выражает, с него как будто сняли все эмоции. Он спокоен и сосредоточен. Протягивает телефон, который Федя берет на автомате, нечаянно соприкасаясь пальцами (руки Артёма ледяные, Федю аж передёргивает). Дзюба подходит к кровати, берёт свой гаджет, лежащий на покрывале между кучами вещей, включает его, копается в телефоне и не сразу замечает, что Смолов всё ещё в комнате.  
Он поднимает взгляд, глядит исподлобья, глаза его сейчас прозрачные и пустые:_

_— Я могу жене позвонить без тебя, а, Федос?_

_— Что происходит? — Феде беспричинно хочется разобраться в происходящем._

_— А какое это имеет сейчас значение? — Дзюба смотрит, не моргая._

_Смолов понимает, что ему явно не рады, разворачивается и, произнеся глухо: «Пока», покидает комнату. Ответного прощания он, конечно, не удостаивается._

_Позже Саша так и не позвонит сам, Федя перезвонит ему и наткнется на отключенный номер. Он несколько дней будет пытаться с ним связаться, но бесполезно. Потом начнутся матчи, СМИ будут перемалывать косточки на предмет внезапного отъезда Дзюбы из расположения сборной, а Саша позвонит сам._

_Он будет смеяться и отговариваться. Да, отключил Тёмыч телефон, вот и позвонил через Федю. То, что судя по всему Саша имеет настолько большое влияние на Дзюбу, что тот даже специально блокировал его звонки, принимая решение самостоятельно, почему-то ранит.  
И после этого общение у них разладилось. Парочка Дзюба-Кокорин постоянно была вместе, а Феде доставались короткие телефонные разговоры всё реже и реже. И это было обидно и до глубины души оскорбительно.  
Ему, Федору Смолову, другу юности, предпочли какого-то Дзюбу.  
Внутри тихо начинала зарождаться ревность.  
_

Федя сидит на лавке Мордовия-арены, и наблюдает за «избиением младенцев» сборной Сан-Марино. Он чувствует, вот прямо сейчас его выпустят, обязательно. Не молодежь, а его, опытного снайпера. Им нужно что-то триумфальное, что-то крупное, и Федя создан для этого.  
Да. Так и есть.

Это не футбол, но это весело и неожиданно. Например момент, когда Федя пробивает не самым лучшим образом, а Дзюба бежит вслед мячу, но не добивает, а притормаживает, даёт вкатиться ему в ворота — гол засчитывают Смолову.

Они снова играют слаженно и дружно, во втором тайме намного лучше, чем в первом, ну если с таким соперником вообще можно назвать это серьёзной игрой. Для Феди она развлечение, они реально веселятся и оттягиваются на поле. И что удивительно, ему максимально комфортно. Комфортно на поле, комфортно рядом с Дзюбой пасовать и получать пасы от него. Получить голевой пас.  
Федя оформляет дубль.

Без задней мысли он бежит навстречу Артёму, просто отпраздновать с ним этот гол, отпраздновать со своим капитаном и своим…

Как ни странно, сейчас все внутренние противоречия отходят на второй план. Они взлетают в воздух, стукаются друг об друга в полёте грудными клетками и плечами. Празднуют, как Дзюба это делал с Сашей.

Всё на автомате, но оно в крови, а радость, которая заполняет с головой, перекрывает неприятную ассоциацию. Артём становится таким сейчас родным, как брат, как друг, как Саня, как…  
Что-то болезненно-острое ёкает за грудиной, но лучистый взгляд прозрачных голубых глаз и крепкие объятия отгоняют морок, заставляют погрузиться дальше в игру и прочувствовать команду.

После, в подтрибунке, когда они направляются в раздевалку, Артём догоняет его, перекидывает руку через плечо и почти что орёт в ухо:

— Ну что, Смол, дубль, чертяка! — он смеётся, тычет в ребра пальцами, это щекотно и больно, но Феде нормально, Феде сейчас отлично, он лишь возражает:

— Сам-то покер оформил, — Дзюба, хохотнув, лишь отмахивается.

— Две пенки, так что мы равны, — он так и не отпускает Федю, доходя с ним в обнимку до самого входа в раздевалку.

Потом Дзюбу снова вылавливают болельщики, он со всеми фотографируется и раздает автографы, проявляя удивительное терпение. Раньше, ещё год назад, Федя и представить не мог этого резкого эмоционального детину настолько популярным и открытым к людям. Того несёт волной обожания, а Федя прокручивает в голове последнюю оброненную Артёмом фразу.  
«Мы равны».  
И это нечто важное. Федя ведь когда-то считал себя на вершине, потом упал и в своих глазах, и глазах общественности. Позже он хотел догнать. И вот это вроде случилось.  
Но сейчас внутри не гордость, а смесь тепла и признательности. И это совершенно не сочетается с тем темным и необъяснимым чувством, что с некоторых пор сидит глубоко внутри, пытаясь вырваться при каждой встрече с этим удивительно противоречивым человеком.

Дзюбу нельзя только любить или только ненавидеть. Дзюба просто не оставляет к себе равнодушным. И Федя не первый попал в бушующее море его бешеной энергетики. И Феде до сих пор больно, Феде до сих пор противно от самого себя.

***  
_  
Июнь 2018  
Россия: Саудовская Аравия  
5:0  
Это феерия, это прекрасно, стадион ликует, они все безумно рады.  
Раздевалка стоит вверх дном. Дзюба носится из угла в угол и обнимается с каждым. Достается и Феде, его сгребают в медвежьи объятия, прихватывая за затылок, он упирается лбом в плечо Артёму, ощущая снова кучу противоречивых чувств._

_Пора бы собираться, но эмоций так много, они все всё ещё не могут отойти. Официальные лица, пресса, суматоха. Федя вроде счастлив, но червячок сомнения сидит и подтачивает внутренности, нашептывая «ты не справился, тебя заменили, заменили на него, а он вышел и забил с первого касания», уничтожает радостные эмоции._

_Смолов созванивается с родителями, потратив на разговор минут пять от силы, и набирает Сашке. Занято.  
Он смотрит в дальний угол, где стоит Дзюба и орёт что-то в трубку своего телефона. Он не переставая машет руками, как будто собеседник его может увидеть, а Федя слушает короткие гудки. Он отключается, и прислушивается, в общем гомоне пытаясь различить, о чем говорит Артём. Кроме неясного «мы их выебали, Санёк», ничего в общем непонятно, но Федя делает свои выводы.  
Когда Дзюба отключается, в общий чат сборной приходит сообщение от Коко:_

_Поздравляю парни!  
Порвали их, МОЛОДЦЫ!_

_Федя сам больше не набирает, и ответного звонка тоже не получает.  
____  
Федя зол и расстроен. Он мечется по своему номеру в Новогорске. Они толком и не праздновали победу — впереди Египет и Уругвай. Дней на подготовку мало, и они снова на базе. Он пытался заснуть, но мысли не дают покоя._

_Смолов чувствует удар в спину чем-то мягким, оборачивается на соседа, что завернулся с головой в одеяло, и опускает взгляд на подушку на полу у своих ног. Судя по пустому изголовью у его кровати, это Федина подушка._

_— Иди нахер отсюда, дай поспать, — Газинский поднимает голову, из-под одеяла торчит только его нос. — Чё ты, не набегался сегодня? Иди в коридоре побегай, псих._

_Смолов так и делает. Он в одной майке и трусах выходит в коридор, вроде просто бесцельно движется вперёд, но ноги несут его к номеру Дзюбы._

_Федя стоит пару минут у закрытой двери с табличкой «222» и не может сдержать ироничной улыбки. Интересно, а Артём сам выбирал номер? Он ведь мог и настоять, и поменяться, да что угодно. Это Дзюба, он на это способен.  
Смолов, немного помявшись, стучит в дверь — тишина. Ещё пара ударов костяшек о дверное полотно — лишь слабый шорох. Настойчивое «тук-тук» — дверь распахивает злой и помятый Артём с удивлённым выражением лица:_

_— Чё бля? — он стоит в одних синих обтягивающих трусах, такой высокий, гладкий и стройный. Федя невольно опускает взгляд на бесконечные ноги, прослеживает безволосый живот вверх к груди и застывает на прозрачных глазах, окруженных пушистой щеточкой ресниц. Он красивый. Дзюба красив вот этой своей трогательной простотой._

_И Федя кое-что для себя понимает. Всё может объясняться банально. Он быстро выпаливает пришедшую мысль, не позволяя себе задуматься, зародиться сомнению:_

_— Что у тебя с ним? Что между вами?_

_— Что? — складочка между бровей Артёма разглаживается, глаза распахиваются, а выражение лица становится растерянным, он закрывает за собой дверь и выходит в коридор, делая шаг на встречу Феде. — Что ты сказал?_

_— Что у вас с Сашей, с Коко?_

_— Дружбан он мой, — Артём хмурится, кусает губу, задумывается, опускает взгляд, а когда поднимает глаза, Федю сносит к противоположной стене коридора._

_Дзюба стоит разъяренный, он хватает за грудки, встряхивает пару раз, стукнув больно Федю спиной об стенку. В глазах его ярость, он дышит открытым ртом, ноздри раздуваются. Артём становится похож на какого-то злобного зверя, только клыки не показывает._

_— Что ты, блять, сказал? — а нет, вот и показывает._

_Федя невольно повторяет этот жест, приподнимая верхнюю губу, оголяя верхний ряд зубов и клыки. Дзюба следит за движением его губ глазами, хмурится ещё больше и снова стукает Смолова об стенку, встряхнув за растянувшуюся от такого обращения футболку.  
Федя вскидывает подбородок и говорит:_

_— Что-то вы слишком близки, что-то часто и много времени проводите вместе, ты стал слишком много значить… — он хочет продолжить, но его прерывают._

_Артём приближает своё лицо и шипит прямо в губы:_

_— Больше чем кто, Смолов, а? Чем ты, да?_

_— Да, и…_

_— А теперь послушай, не всё в этом мире крутится вокруг тебя, ебаный ты пуп земли. У Саши много друзей, он умеет дружить и хорошо общаться. Саша один из немногих по-настоящему добрых людей, что я встречал. И знаешь что? — он дёргает челюстью, поводя ей вправо-влево. — Ты бы лучше об их дружбе с Мамаевым подумал._

_— А что Паша-то? — Федя злится, он хорошо знает Пашу. — я знаю его, как облупленного…_

_— А меня нет, и судишь людей, толком не разобравшись, — Артём до сих пор не отпустил Федю, хоть и ослабил хватку, — или…_

_Он в удивлении приподнимает брови, и вместо того, чтобы отпустить, перекидывает руку и придавливает горло Смолова локтем. Артём бегает взглядом по Фединому лицу, внимательно рассматривая и явно что-то обдумывая._

_Смолов даже не пытается вырваться, он в оцепенении: он ненамного слабее, чем Дзюба, но тот давит морально. Смолов чувствует себя в ловушке, и то, что произносит Артём, подтверждает его опасения._

_— Или ты людей судишь по себе. — утверждение, и Артём продолжает, — ты бы сам, наверное, хотел чего-то большего с другом юности, да, Смол?_

_Федя молчит, он смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на искристый взгляд, что прожигает его и, кажется, читает насквозь.  
Дзюба отпускает из левой руки футболку Феди, и поднимает её, слегка отводя в сторону. Держит на весу, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. То сжатый кулак, то раскрытая ладонь.  
Артём застывает взглядом на губах Феди, глаза его стекленеют. Тёма подносит ладонь к его лицу и аккуратно берется за подбородок, большим пальцем надавливая вниз, заставляя приоткрыть рот._

_Федя едва дышит, он облизывает нижнюю губу и слышит громкий глубокий выдох.  
Он поднимает взгляд, Тёма по прежнему смотрит на его рот пристально и жадно.  
Дзюба шепчет максимально близко приближая лицо, в словах его яд._

_— Федор Смолов судит всех по себе, Федя Смолов хотел залезть в штаны к другу юности. Федя Смолов, — Артём приподнимает большой палец, что лежит у Феди на подбородке, и проталкивает его тому в рот, надавливая на нижнюю губу, касаясь кончиком нижних резцов._

_Смолов машинально облизывает его палец (на вкус соль и железо) и чувствует толчок в грудную клетку. Снова удар твердой поверхности о лопатки, и Дзюба стоит уже на расстоянии пары метров с осмысленным, но растерянным взглядом._

_Тёма встряхивает головой, и продолжает, уже не шепча, говорит рублено и громко:_

_— Федя Смолов. Не знает. Что не все. Такие. Как. Он._

_Он разворачивается и уходит в номер, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, чтобы не разбудить соседа.  
Федя чувствует, как горят его щеки, это и стыд, и кое-что ещё. Оно натягивает дорогую ткань боксеров и причиняет дискомфорт. Он оседает вниз, проезжаясь по стенке многострадальной спиной. Делает глубокий вдох-выдох, пытаясь успокоиться._

_Он хотел выяснить. Он всё выяснил. Но почему от этого не легче?  
Перед глазами желтым металлом горит цифра «222».  
_

***  
Что делать, когда внутри сидят два противоположных чувства? Что делать, когда человек, которого ты, с одной стороны, уважаешь, а с другой — дико ему завидуешь, вызывает внутри бурю эмоций, этот коктейль, того и гляди, вызовет химическую реакцию, за которой непременно следует взрыв?

Федя пытается отключить сердце и включить голову. Она всегда у него неплохо соображала, и нужно просто проанализировать сложившуюся ситуацию и выработать тактику.  
Он так и делал всё это время.  
Он наблюдал и взвешивал. И пытался разобраться с самим собой.

За Чемпионатом мира следует застой, физический и моральный. Федя меняет клуб, Федя хочет начать новую жизнь. Новая команда, многие парни из который хорошо знакомы со сборной, те же Миранчуки.  
Они сыгрываются и сдружаются. Команда хорошая, да и такой легендарный тренер, как Семин, даёт надежду. Надежду побороть свои проблемы, побороть тот блок, что стоит перед ним на поле, когда он приближается к воротам.  
Это отвлекает, но травма все пускает снова под откос.

Состояние упавшего с небес идола и гнетет и давит. Да ещё и дикая популярность, которая преследует Дзюбу, их с Сашей счастливые лица в Инстаграме, глупые сторис и переписки. Голый, мать его, Дзюба в душевой на видео, снятом Коко, и разлетевшемся на всю страну, гнетущее состояние опустошенности и ревности.

Федя сам больше не звонит Саше. Тот что-то иногда пишет, отправляет глупые видео, изредка сам звонит. Но с каждым разом точек соприкосновения всё меньше, а отчуждения всё больше, может от этого и происходит то, что происходит.

_  
Октябрь 2018  
Последние сутки Федя не спит и не ест, он пытается дозвониться, но тщетно. Эти идиоты решают скрыться от полиции, отключают телефоны. Он невидяще смотрит в потолок своей спальни, за окнами рдеет рассвет, и сероватый свет освещает комнату. Гробовая тишина гулом отдается в левом виске головной болью._

_Звонок мобильного разрывает тишину квартиры гулкой басистой мелодией, поставленной на незнакомые номера.  
Федя поворачивает голову, глядя на светящийся экран, телефон всё звонит и звонит, а когда Федю осеняет, что это может быть Саша, замолкает. Он резко садится, тянется к гаджету, тот снова оживает у него в руках. Смолов аж вздрагивает и тут же отвечает на звонок.  
Он не успевает ничего сказать, как до боли знакомый голос кричит в трубку:_

_— Я знаю его как облупленного, да, Смол?! — Артём взбешён, голос сиплый, судя по всему, посажен от нескончаемых криков. — Так что же ты не знал об этом, Смолов, а? Почему…_

_Федя не даёт ему договорить, перебивает, сам кричит в ответ, пытаясь достучаться:_

_— Если бы я был с ними, этого бы не было!_

_— Что? Это если я был бы с ними, такого не было, — Артём не кричит больше, нет._

_Он хрипит в трубку, как будто выдохся полностью, но Федя ещё не закончил, ему надо выговориться:_

_— Так почему тебя с ним не было, а?! Почему, Дзюба?!_

_На том конце провода вздыхают, выдох долгий и протяжный. Потом наступает тишина и только шуршание ткани на заднем плане, говорит о том, что связь не прервалась.  
Федя слышит смешок, тихий и грустный, за которым следует признание. Складная речь демонстрирует, что Дзюба уже десятки раз прокрутил мысли у себя в голове:_

_— Наверное потому, что есть такая вещь, как доверие. Наверное потому, что каждый несёт собственную ответственность за свою жизнь и судьбу и самостоятельно принимает решения. Наверное потому, что я думал, не каждому нужен лучший друг, который ходит и подтирает за тобой дерьмо. Наверное потому, что я не лучший друг, а тот самый «лучший» просто бросил его и оставил жить со своими загонами._

_— Но…_

_— Когда ты ему звонил в последний раз, а, Федя?_

_Смолов не знает, что ответить. Он просто не помнит._

_— Вот и я о том же, — Дзюба выдыхает, хриплые нотки слышны даже в этом глубоком тихом звуке, и отключается.  
_

Что делать с тем, что образ, утвердившийся в голове, разительно отличается от реального человека, которого видишь при личном общении?  
Что делать, когда находиться рядом одновременно сложно, муторно, но тянет и очень хочется?  
Что делать с собой?

***

В Нижнем Новгороде жара стоит страшная. Душно и, что удивительно, влажно. Сборная проводит продуктивную тренировку. Фанаты буквально растаскивают их на сувениры. Селфи, автографы, привычные улыбки. Феде несложно, Федя давно научился. Он смотрит краем глаза на Дзюбу и замечает, да, тот тоже умеет показывать дежурно зубы, ухмылка как всегда кошачья, но усталость от всего этого читается в его красивых льдистых глазах.

Вечером Федя лежит в своем номере. Джи задерживается. Но Феде так легче. Он может подумать, побыть в одиночестве. Как же хочется выйти в старте, как же хочется снова почувствовать энергетику народной любви к Сборной. Каждый матч за страну, как что-то невероятное и захватывающее. Круче игры за клуб, слишком приятно, и получив это, совсем не хочешь снова лишиться.

Шуршание дверного ключа отвлекает, он поворачивает голову, готовый увидеть Джи, но на пороге стоит Дзюба. Привалившись к дверному косяку, он улыбается, как кот, показывая ямочки и хитрый взгляд. Федя только с громким «ох» откидывает голову на одеяло.

Он не может сказать, что совсем не ждал. Где-то подспудно надеялся, но слишком они все на виду.  
Артём подходит к кровати и становится у края, вплотную к коленям Феди.  
Смолов поднимает голову и наблюдает за ним из-под прикрытых век. Тот крутит в руках карту-ключ. Запасная?

— Как?

— Ресепшн, я сказал, что ты потерял, — он двигает бровями вверх-вниз, — потом «найдешь» и вернёшь оба.

Тема кидает карту на прикроватную тумбочку и опускается на колени между ног Смолова. Федя хочет приподняться, но Артём надавливает ладонью на грудину, призывая остаться в том же положении. Он смотрит какое-то время сверху вниз, наклоняется и кладёт свою голову Феде на грудь, щекой прижимаясь к шершавой ткани футболки, по-кошачьи трётся и поднимает взгляд. Смотрит Феде прямо в глаза.

В прозрачной светлой небесной синеве такая усталость, что Смолову становится даже как-то не по себе. Он поднимает руку, пропускает так сильно поседевшую за год челку сквозь пальцы, зачесывая пряди назад и спрашивает:

— Джи куда дел?

— Два часа его точно не будет, — Дзюба фыркает, приподнимая кончики губ, — есть время для нас.

Артём подтягивается на локтях и целует Федю, сразу углубляя поцелуй.  
Смолов плывет от жаркого жадного рта, от колючей щетины, мокрых укусов, что моментом заставляют возбудиться, но на задворках помутненного сознания маячит здравомыслие.

Он отталкивает Артёма, заглядывая в лицо (как же он обожает этот остекленевший взгляд), и спрашивает:

— Но завтра же игра?

Артём облизывает нижнюю губу и шепчет, придвигаясь обратно:

— А поебать, — и стягивает с Феди майку.

***

_  
Ноябрь 2018  
Дзюба, Дзюба, Дзюба, Дзюба. Из каждого утюга. Из каждой щели. И Феде бы беситься, но всё, что он чувствует, это беспроглядная тоска. Его не вызывают на сборы, травма, он толком и не играл. Смесь из уныния, обиды и бесконечного чувства тоски.  
Федя пишет Саше письмо. Он просит прощения за то, что заблуждался и прекратил общение.  
Но этого недостаточно. Он понимает, что проебался, но проебался не только с ним. Есть ещё один человек, у которого хочется попросить прощения. Не из разряда обязательного, а как потребность, которую хочется реализовать с неимоверной силой._

_Смолов пишет «надо встретиться», на тот самый, когда-то неизвестный, а теперь записанный лаконичным «Дзюба» номер, и сутки ждёт ответа.  
Короткое «Ок» сопровождается адресом бара._

_Федя смотрит на светящийся экран в темноте спальни. И понимает, что, судя по всему, Артём сейчас там в баре, поэтому он и не написал время. Феде предлагают встретиться прямо сейчас.  
Смолов не задумывается, он просто набирает номер.  
На том конце слышна музыка, голоса и смешок:_

_— Ну чё, Федос, подъезжай, поговорим._

_Федя мотает головой и выдавливает из себя тихое:_

_— Ты же не один?_

_Хриплый смех перебивает гул голосов:_

_— Чё, не хочешь? Ну, тогда я подъеду, — и Дзюба отключается._

_Смолов недоуменно смотрит на гаджет, не понимая, куда этот придурок собрался.  
Но тот, видимо, в курсе куда и к кому. Потому что через полчаса дверной звонок будит почти уснувшего Федю._

_Просто иногда Смолов забывает,что Дзюба это Дзюба. И проблески сознания и мудрости в нём убиваются вот такой ебаназией.  
Примчаться ночью к сокоманднику, по сути, чужому человеку, не другу, не для помощи, а просто так, пьяным, исключительно, чтобы поговорить. Это просто…  
Федя даже в мыслях не находит таких слов._

_Да, он сам хотел встретиться, он хотел разговора, он искренне хотел снова увидеть вживую эту детину, чтобы кое-что для себя понять, но такая ситуация…  
Пока он прокручивает всё в голове, доходит до прихожей и открывает дверь.  
На пороге Артём, он улыбается, и что самое странное, совершенно не выглядит пьяным. Ну только если слегка._

_Федя делает шаг в сторону и впускает его внутрь.  
Артём вальяжно проходит вглубь помещения, Федя следует за ним, тот осматривает просторную гостиную и достает из-за пазухи бутылку. Поворачивается к хозяину, произнося растянуто и с вызовом:_

_— Я не знал, что ты пьешь. Ликёрчик? — его улыбка практически до ушей, он болтает бутылкой в воздухе, а Федя хватается за переносицу, шипя:_

_— Я тебе этот ликёрчик сейчас в задницу засуну._

_Он смотрит, как сменяется на растерянное выражение лица Артёма, и ему становится дико смешно. Тот начинает тараторить:_

_— Ну, бля, ну, нихуя больше не было, вылакали всё. Я взял, что осталось, разглядел вообще только в такси, — он хлопает своими пушистыми ресницами, и Федя начинает хохотать в голос._

_Тёма, видя его реакцию, мотает головой и тоже начинает смеяться. Они хохочут до слёз, до боли в животе. Артём так и не отпускает злополучную бутылку. Федя, слегка успокоившись, подходит, забирает её, и аккуратно ставит на журнальный столик.  
Смотрит на это безобразие и спрашивает:_

_— Ну и что мы будем делать? — он глядит на Дзюбу, тот лишь пожимает плечами._

_Он сейчас, как большой милый пёс. И где то раздражение, которое иногда поднимается из глубины при виде его? Федя не понимает до сих пор сам себя, каждую встречу новые эмоции, какие-то американские горки, аж дух захватывает.  
Смолов улыбается и предлагает:_

_— Пойдем, у меня был где-то двенадцатилетний виски. Я думаю, сгодится.  
_____  
У Смолова горят щеки и жутко щиплет трещинку на губе. Половина бутылки пьянит так неслабо, если учесть, что ел он где-то пять часов назад, если не считать лайм и пару кусочков сыра, что нашлись для закуски. Он рассматривает остатки виски на дне бокала и чувствует себя совершенно расслабленным._

_— Ну что Федя, о чем ещё ты хотел поговорить, — Дзюба вдруг становится серьезным. Только что смеялся и острил и вдруг решился, наконец, начать разговор, ради которого они встретились. — мы вроде всё выяснили. Говорили как-то уже._

_— Пфух… — Смолов выдувает воздух через губы, облизывая верхнюю и задумывается._

_Они сидят за огромной столешницей - то ли барная стойка, то ли стол - слишком широкая для первого и чересчур высокая для второго.  
Зачем она вообще такая нужна, Федя не знает, жутко неудобная штука, на самом деле. Дизайн-проект, будь он неладен.  
Смолов ставит стакан на тёмный мрамор, ведёт по нему пальцами, натыкается подушечками на крошки, и скидывает их на пол. Он смотрит на отпечатки, оставленные его руками на гладкой блестящей поверхности, и понимает, что вот сейчас совершенно ничего не хочет говорить. Не об этом._

_Он поднимает голову: Дзюба сидит напротив на высоком барном стуле, расставив длиннющие колени, обтянутые светлой джинсой. Федя цепляется взглядом за маленький декоративный разрез чуть выше коленной чашечки (тоже дизайнерский изыск), тяжело выдыхает и поднимает взгляд, рассматривая его лицо. Артём нахмуренный и сосредоточенный, губы его сомкнуты в одну линию, а на щеках румянец опьянения. Федя смотрит в его глаза, масляная поволока делает цвет насыщеннее.  
Федя на выдохе произносит, не отрывая взгляда:_

_— Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения, я был тогда не прав, мне… — он видит напротив вздёрнутые брови и распахнутый рот, Артём явно не это собирался услышать, — мне стыдно._

_Голос срывается на последних словах._

_Артём сидит, открывая и закрывая рот, хлопая глазами. Он дёргает головой, прокашливается, наклоняет слегка голову в сторону, прищуривается и уточняет:_

_— Вы из-за этого поссорились?_

_— Нет, — Федя мотает головой, понимая сейчас, что на самом деле произошло, он ведь сам тогда оттолкнул Сашу, всё было как прежде, но Федя решил что так будет лучше,— мы не ссорились, я просто оборвал все связи._

_Дзюба запрокидывает голову и начинает хохотать. Это не смех радости, в нём истерика и досада. Так же резко прекращает, трет руками лицо и начинает говорить. Немного заплетающимся языком, быстро и обидно:  
— Смолов-Смолов, гад ты такой, надумал сам себе какой-то ерунды, нет, чтобы прийти и спросить друга. Чувство собственничества сработало, да? — он спрыгивает со стула и подходит вплотную к Феде, нависая сверху и крича прямо в лицо. — И если ты так его хотел, паскуда, сложно было просто поговорить и объясниться? Да Сашка с ума сходил, всё думал, что он не так сделал, а ты, сучёныш, просто ревнивый засранец, — он раскидывает руки в стороны и говорит, как припечатывает, — сам придумал проблему, сам её порешал, ни с кем не поговорив!_

_— Да не хотел я его, блять!_

_— А вот сейчас врешь, — Тёма тычет в грудную клетку Феди пальцем, тот аж немного покачнулся на стуле от резкого жеста._

_Дзюба встаёт прямо, проводит рукой по волосам, тяжело выдыхает и продолжает:_

_— И даже если так, почему тогда, сука, всё это? Стоило ему только перейти в Зенит, стоило только нам нормально подружиться, началась вся эта тягомотина, — Артём снова наклоняется, заглядывает в глаза, теперь он шипит, это одновременно волнующе и страшно, — Да ты из него всю душу вымотал. Чем, сука, я тебе так помешал? Паша же как-то у вас прижился. В чем, блять, твоя проблема?_

_Федя смотрит на Артёма во все глаза и не может поверить тому, что он чувствует. Это облегчение. О нём думали, о нём волновались, это очень приятно, это важно, особенно сейчас, он обязательно ещё раз напишет Саше. Тому всецело нужна поддержка друзей и близких._

_Он чувствует, как начинает улыбаться, губы растягиваются, оголяя резцы. Федя ничего не может с собой поделать, он мотает головой и натыкается взглядом на разъяренного Дзюбу._

_— Что ты, сука, лыбишься, весело тебе, да? Вот что ты за человек такой, а? Я тебе одно, а ты, сука, лыбишься?_

_Федя смотрит и не может оторвать взгляд. Злой Дзюба это нечто. Он такой сейчас красивый — ноздри раздуваются, морщинка между бровей вырисовывается забавной трогательной складочкой, наподобии значка Мерседеса, глаза полны гневом, блестят и горят огнём. Это потрясающе._

_Тот всё кричит и кричит:_

_— Сука ты ревнивая, сука, одним словом! Два ебаных года мозги пудрил всем!_

_На последней фразе Федя чувствует внутреннее раздражение, которое одолевает его, смешиваясь с чувством восхищения и восторга от всего, что происходит. Бешеный коктейль авторства Дзюбы. Так много эмоций одновременно, и ни с одной Федя не может справиться. Это сродни адреналину, что выбрасывает организм во время быстрой езды, только Федя не в дорогой машине, Федя просто разговаривает с одним-единственным таким феноменальным человеком._

_Федя срывается и выпаливает всё, о чём передумал за долгие месяцы. Подскакивает со стула, который с грохотом летит в сторону, что-то падает и разбивается, но Феде всё равно:_

_— Да, блять, ревновал! Когда вы, суки, тискались на каждом шагу, когда вы называли друг друга ласковыми прозвищами и снимали голыми в душе. Да, ревновал, когда вот это «хрюшечка моя» на всю страну. Чтобы все видели ваши теплые чувства. Это перебор, Дзюба, я понимаю дружба, но это ни хрена не дружба, это больше! И не надо мне лапшу на уши вешать! Вы были, как парочка!_

_Федя переводит дух, подпирая бока руками. Он высказался на одном дыхании. Привыкший подбирать каждое слово, выверять и продумывать, он сорвался, как в первый раз. Сорвался и сам теперь жалеет. Потому как взгляд Артёма после этой тирады страшит и пробирает до мурашек._

_Взгляд Тёмы темный, он горит, испепеляя, а румянец захватил щеки, скулы и переносицу. Он смотрит исподлобья, облизывает губы раз, другой и спрашивает тихо, почти шепотом. Голос его сейчас на полтона ниже чем обычно — у Феди дрожь от этой хрипотцы и нечитаемой интонации:_

_— Кого ты больше ревновал, Смолов, его или меня?_

_Артём делает шаг навстречу, они сейчас стоят почти вплотную. Губы Феди опаляет горячее дыхание, он прикрывает глаза, стараясь только слышать и ощущать.  
Дзюба касается его щеки, Федя вздрагивает, но глаз не открывает. Тот проводит пальцами по контуру челюсти, поднимаясь к губам, очерчивая абрис. Смолов приоткрывает рот, пропуская воздух с присвистом, дыхание у него поверхностное, а сердце стучит где-то в висках неровным галопом. Дзюба останавливается и кладёт сухую горячую ладонь на его щеку и выдыхает шепотом:_

_\- Какой же ты красивый, глаз просто не оторвать. Каждый грёбаный раз - как удар поддых. И смотришь, постоянно смотришь, с ума меня свёл уже. И Саше ведь не закатывал сцены ревности, только мне, - он хмыкает, прижимается своим лбом к его и повторяет вопрос. — Кого ревновал? Меня?_

_От него пахнет виски и почему-то железом. Федя делает глубокий вдох, втягивая воздух их смешанного дыхания, так и не раскрывая глаз, шепчет:_

_— Считай, что так, — и подается вперёд._

_Его сносит горячим напором, жарким поцелуем и крепким телом.  
Федя даёт себе отмашку, позволяя всё и отпуская поводья.  
_

Это длится уже больше полугода.  
Феде хорошо, сладко, неимоверно кайфово. Дзюба чувственный и горячий, он трахается, как отбойный молоток, а ещё с ним всегда очень будоражаще. Это как-то остро-вкусно. Взрыв эмоций и чувств, которые вызывает этот человек, как наркотик. Хочется всё больше и больше, и совершенно непонятно, как остановиться и избавиться от этой зависимости.

Только за Артёмом закрывается дверь, только он уходит, Федя старается забыть. Он старается сделать вид, что ничего этого нет, что это всё его выдумка, больная фантазия, потому что следом за телесной истомой приходит чувство стыда. Перед Сашей и в первую очередь перед собой. Не за совершенное, нет, Федя никогда не считал связь с мужчиной чем-то за гранью, а именно за то, кем был этот мужчина.  
Потому что это Дзюба. Одно это, казалось, могло объяснить причину Фединых внутренних противоречий. Но было ещё кое-что.  
То, кем Артём был для его когда-то лучшего друга. Смолову происходящее казалось предательством.

Он ждал и надеялся каждый раз на оправдательный приговор для Коко, и каждый раз этого страшился.  
Ведь если Саша выйдет, если то, что между ними происходит, станет ему известно, если…  
Федя даже боялся об этом думать.

***

В городе гроза. Это наверное хорошо, что после той неимоверной жары наконец начался дождь. Раньше Федя открыл бы все окна, отключил свет и любовался бы отблесками молний. Сейчас он немного занят.

— Оброс как работяга со стройки, — он нависает над Артёмом, опираясь на локоть, второй рукой проводит по зарослям на Тёмином подбородке.

Тот растягивает губы, смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, и слегка хихикнув, хриплым голосом выдаёт:

— Куда мне до твоей идеальности.

Федя выдыхает через ноздри, ему немного смешно, но он не возражает.  
Он обводит указательным пальцем скулу Артёма, дугу брови, проводит по волне переносицы, останавливаясь над острым кончиком носа. Немного надавливает, оттопыривая его кверху, имитируя нос поросенка, и произносит одними губами:

— Мне Саша звонил.

— Что? — Дзюба хмурится, раздувает ноздри, — повтори.

— В четверг было заседание, он позвонил вечером.

Артём резко поднимается, садится на край кровати, свешивая ноги, развернувшись к Феде спиной. Тот рассматривает длинную дугу позвоночника, узкую талию и аппетитные полукружия ягодиц. Дзюбу хочется трахнуть, подмять под себя и вставить по самые яйца. Но скорее всего, этого уже не произойдет.

Тёма глухо произносит в пустоту слабо освещенной только несколькими потолочными лампочками комнаты:

— Что говорил?

_  
14 июня 2019 года  
Федя пролистывает новостную ленту. Заголовки пестрят одним и тем же. Суд на Кокориным и Мамаевым изменил статьи, но сроки заключения, оставил теми же. Федя не то чтобы ожидал иного, но надежда, хоть и небольшая, крохотная, оставалась.  
У них у всех была надежда. Теперь её больше нет._

_Он периодически отвлекается на бесконечные сторис Артёма с рыбалки, ничего, кроме чувства неловкости они не вызывают, но это хоть как-то отвлекает от мрачных мыслей._

_Когда телефон в руке оживает звонком с неизвестного номера, Федя отвечает мгновенно. Он раньше не отвечал на незнакомые номера, но теперь это может быть Дзюба, так что Федя даже не задумывается и принимает вызов, произнеся короткое «да»._

_— Федос, — знакомый заразительный смех заставляет волну радости пройти от макушки до пяток, которая сменяется чувством тревоги, застывающим в горле сухим спазмом._

_— Привет, Федя._

_— Саш, о Господи, ты откуда?_

_— Да всё оттуда, — Коко снова хихикает, а потом замолкает и говорит уже серьезно, — пока. Мне дали телефон на час, я позвонил семье и у меня осталась пара минут._

_— Как ты?_

_— Спасибо за письмо, и я не в обиде, кстати, — Саша как будто не слышит вопроса, он пытается вместить в несколько минут всё, что хотел сказать, — это такая чушь, Федя, на самом деле ничего это не значит, ничего важнее семьи нет, всё остальное хуйня на постном масле. Просто перестань заморачиваться, Смол, живи, как жил, и клади на всё хуй._

_Федя качает головой, Саша такой Саша. Он улыбается на знакомый голос, на звонкую, ничем неискоренимую интонацию._

_— Передай привет Тигре, пока-пока, может ещё созвонимся, — Саша тараторит максимально быстро и отключается._

_Федя смотрит на телефон в своей руке и странная мысль не даёт покоя._

_Почему привет Дзюбе должен передать именно он?_

__  
— Что он сказал, Смолов? — Артём уже повернулся и сидит напротив, сложив ноги по-турецки, смотрит прямо в глаза, а Федя опять не знает, что ответить.

— Да ничего, в общем-то, не сказал, поблагодарил за письмо, последнее, я так полагаю, и попросил передать тебе привет.

Артём хмурится, опускает голову и начинает тереть лоб, собирая кожу двумя пальцами в складочки и снова их разглаживая.

— Он писал мне месяц назад, короткая писулька на страницу, блять… Почему мне не позвонил?

Федя чувствует, как подпирает комок к горлу, он собирался целый вечер, но почему-то именно сейчас хочет это сказать, чтобы не продолжать разговор, чтобы закончить. Закончить всё это.

— Артём, нам нужно прекратить наши встречи.

Тёма, который всё это время сидит, сгорбленный, посередине кровати, поднимает голову и расправляет плечи. Он недоуменно распахивает глаза и смотрит, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. До него, видимо, не доходит.  
Федя повторяет:

— Хватит, потрахались и баста. Надоело.

Дзюба открывает рот, произнося короткое «о», и, мотая головой, спрашивает:

— То есть полгода мы были любовниками и тебя всё устраивало, а сейчас что-то случилось? — он насупливается, задумывается и переспрашивает. — Трахались, ты сказал?

— Вот именно, Дзюба, трахались. Если ты не в курсе, слово любовники происходит от слова любовь. А любовью тут не пахнет, так что мы НЕ любовники, и никогда ими не были.

Федя произносит всё с ироничной улыбкой на губах, в голосе его издёвка. Но внутри он чувствует опустошенность. Он просто играет красивый спектакль, он научился это делать за годы практики публичной личности. Тут улыбнулся, там сделал пафосное лицо, здесь мило поболтал. Федор Смолов строит свою судьбу. Он полностью ей управляет. Или ему так кажется.

Смолов держит лицо, натягивая маску равнодушия. Он уже не может остановить этот маховик, потому что Дзюба яростно поднимается и начинает собираться, натягивая трусы наизнанку, даже не заметив, еле-еле влезает в узкие джинсы (они даже не приняли душ и оба покрыты испариной). Федя наблюдает за резкими и дёргаными движениями Артёма, чувствуя огромное всепоглощающее сожаление. Тот уже надел футболку и направляется к выходу из спальни, но резко застывает и медленно поворачивается. Сначала половиной корпуса, замирает, кося на Смолова взглядом, а потом разворачивается полностью.

Он стоит, такой нелепый, с растрёпанными волосами, обросший неаккуратной бородой, с криво сидящей на нем красной футболкой. Такой нелепый и безумно родной.

На лице у него выражение понимания, он подпирает рукой подбородок, закрывая губы, несколько раз трёт бороду, опускаясь к шее, и произносит сиплым голосом с вопросительными интонациями:

— Это же месть, да, Смол, это месть? За Сашку, за сборную, за твою ущемлённую гордыню. А я, дурак, повелся. На твои губы эти блядские, на взгляды масляные, которыми ты меня прожигал, на всё это... — он делает жест в сторону сидящего в одной простыне на постели Смолова, рисуя в воздухе его фигуру. — И почему-то думал, за сексом может быть что-то большее, — он качает головой, и потирает затылок, фыркает (смешок короткий и грустный, у Феди от этого звука в животе холодными иглами застывает досада). — Вот дураааак.

Дзюба ещё раз мотает головой, машет в воздухе рукой, как будто открещиваясь то ли от Феди, то ли от самой ситуации. И под протяжное «аааааа» уходит из спальни.

Федя откидывается на постель, слушая его мягкие шаги, шорох подошвы надеваемых кед, бренчание ключей от машины и громкий хлопок входной двери.

Он думает над словами Артёма.  
Месть? О, нет. Месть совершается с холодной головой, продумано и выверено. Рядом с Дзюбой невозможно сохранить хоть толику холодности и равнодушия. По крайней мере, Федя не может.

После разговора с Сашей Федю как оглушило. Он просто не мог поверить, что с ними это всё происходит. Что это вообще возможно. Вот позвонил его лучший друг, из СИЗО после провальной апелляции, а всё, о чём может думать Федя, это блядский Дзюба. Не о том, как там Саша, как пройдет его этапирование. О, нет.  
Смолов сидел и размышлял, при чем тут вообще Артём и почему он всплыл даже в этом коротком разговоре.

Дзюбы стало слишком много и Федя принял решение.  
Но сейчас, сделав всё, что планировал, расставив все точки над i, он понимает, что проебался.

Федя рассчитывал, так будет легче, он почему-то решил, что если вытравить из своей жизни Артёма и всё, что с ним связано, ему станет свободнее и проще.

Удивительно, как и когда Тёма умудрился перекрыть собой даже привязанность к Саше — тот стал чем-то далёким, как старые воспоминания, остался в глубинах памяти рассеивающимся миражом.

Артём вытеснил собой всех, и от этого стало страшно. Федя просто испугался, испугался себя и за себя.  
Смолов надеялся, что разрыв с Артёмом поможет не потерять самого себя, и ему наконец-то полегчает.

Но сейчас, даже лёжа на кровати в тишине, полумраке и одиночестве, Федя уже совершенно был в этом не уверен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Федор Смолов не забил пенальти в четвертьфинале Россия : Хорватия на чемпионате мира по футболу 2018 года.  
> Его манерная паненка привела к промаху, за это он даже извинялся:  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/sportrbc.ru/amp/news/5c4ee90e9a79472021089a9e  
> До 2018 года он считался одним из лучших футболистов России и был на первых ролях в сборной по футболу.  
> После Чемпионата Мира по праву Лучшим стал Артём Дзюба.  
> Он вытеснил Федора из стартового состава на скамейку запасных. После ухода Игоря Акинфеева Артём стал ещё и капитаном сборной России по футболу.  
> Федор после чемпионата мира так и не оправился от своего "падения". До сих пор...
> 
> Коллажик на главу  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1140122908653584384?s=19


	2. Chapter 2

_  
Декабрь 2018  
Тёма касается гладкой кожи груди там, где яркая витиеватая буква «А» расчерчивает чернильную кирпичную стену. Он проводит чуть вправо и вверх, касаясь указательным пальцем звёздочки над буквой «i», там несколько миллиметров и уже надключичная ямка. Дзюба скользит и проваливается пальцем в это углубление. Федя тяжело выдыхает, сглатывает, и Артём чувствует пальцами, как движется его гортань. Это неприятно, Тёма знает, но не убирает руку, наоборот он поднимает ладонь выше и кладёт сверху, обхватывая шею, давит аккуратно, просто чтобы обозначить присутствие. Он смотрит снизу вверх на сидящего на нём Федю, на то как слегка приоткрываются его губы от частого поверхностного дыхания. Любуется на поплывший взгляд темных глаз из-под густых ресниц, чувствует движение Фединого кадыка под рукой и подкидывает бедра вверх._

_Смолов стонет, он запрокидывает голову и прогибается в спине. Тёме хорошо, Тёме просто невероятно. Он вбивается в горячее тело самого горячего мужчины, что он знает, держит его за горло одной рукой, а второй водит по изученной до чёрточки татуировке. Он прорисовывает каждую букву, спускается вниз к твердым темным соскам, щиплет каждый до боли, Федя аж шипит, но ему явно нравится, Артём знает. Дзюба произносит тихо «faith» и уже громче спрашивает:_

_— Во что ты веришь, а, Смол?_

_Федя не слышит, Тёма подкидывает бедра вверх и повторяет:_

_— Во, — толчок, — что, — ещё, глубже, ещё резче, — ты веришь?_

_Перед глазами уже плывут круги удовольствия, Дзюба двигается размеренно и глубоко.  
Федя стонет на одной ноте протяжное «ааааааа» и сжимается, обхватывая собой Артёма, так правильно, так сладко.  
Тёма чувствует, как на его губы, шею и грудь брызгает горячее семя, и следует за Федей. Он кончает долго, кажется проходит вечность. Смолов всё это время лежит сверху, придавив своим телом, уткнувшись носом куда-то за ухо, дышит глубоко, горячо и сбито. Тёма ловит последние вспышки оргазма, которые негой проходятся по всему телу, гладит гладкую кожу спины, чувствуя под пальцами испарину, и слышит задушенное:_

_— В себя, — Федя скатывается с него, ложится рядом, закидывает свои ноги поверх Тёминых, сам же устраивается чуть наискосок и свешивает голову с кровати. Напротив как раз зеркало._

_Артём поворачивает голову, приподнимается на локтях и переводит взгляд. Смолов лежит и гипнотизирует отражение Дзюбы в зеркале огромного платяного шкафа из какого-то темного дерева (интересно, а Тёма сейчас в его глазах перевернут или нет?) и снова повторяет ответ на заданный Дзюбой вопрос:_

_— Я верю в себя, — Федя закрывает глаза, выдыхает через нос так, что Тёма видит его раздувающиеся ноздри, и говорит уже намного тише, — и в тебя._

_Но Артём всё слышит и всё запоминает.  
_

— Твою мать, сука, тварь, — стакан летит в стену, тёмно-золотистая жидкость разливается по светлым обоям, а Дзюба откидывается в кресле, закрывает глаза и пытается прогнать блядский образ из своих мыслей и своих воспоминаний. Он не знает, всё ли, что он помнит, является правдой, или это игра его больного воображения. Он хотел забыться и забыть, а получилось наоборот. Стало ещё хуже.  
Алкоголь не помогает, память становится структурнее, её можно пощупать, как будто снова прикоснуться к желанному телу, а низкий бархатистый голос звучит как наяву. Артём устал, прошло всего ничего после того, как Смолов его послал куда подальше, а Дзюба уже заебался. Заебался, пытаясь выкинуть из своей головы этого невозможного человека, который, ничего особенного не делая, взял и забрал себе все его мысли, всю его душу. И, кажется, уже и тело. Потому что Артём никого, никогда не хотел так, как его. И он не знает, а захочет ли?

Когда всё началось, когда даже от одного его голоса Тёму начало вести и размазывать?  
Он не помнит. Может тогда, при Слуцком. На сборах. Тогда были все, все его друзья и приятели, тогда с ними были ещё Саша с Пашей.

Тогда не было этой жёсткой дисциплины, ни внешней (Слуцкий всегда был свойский, он требовал, но при нём не было того напряжения как при Черчесове), ни внутренней.  
Артём смотрел на красивого, холеного Смолова и его переполняло восхищение.

Они двое всегда соперничали, но для Тёмы всё было больше игрой. Он не злился и не раздражался, он просто отдавал всего себя на тренировках и получал взамен внимание тренера и команды. Он дружил со всеми, и Смолов не был исключением. Ну, по крайней мере, Артём так думал.

Они шутили все вместе, проводили вечера общей компанией, никакого напряжения он поначалу не чувствовал. Дзюба любовался красивой улыбкой Феди и делал всё, чтобы её вызвать. Он шутил как можно больше и как можно пошлее, рядом загибался от смеха Коко, утыкаясь лбом ему в колени, а хитрый взгляд Смолова прожигал его с другого угла комнаты, в которой вечером они смотрели большой теннис. Дзюбе казалось, они с Федей друзья, но как же он ошибался.  
Тёма не понимал, что его держат на расстоянии, до одного момента, где натура Смола показала себя во всей красе.

_  
Октябрь 2016  
Погода в Москве отвратительная, на улице с утра моросит дождик, температура чуть выше нуля. Слуцкий их гонял до кругов перед глазами, сейчас бы откисать в номере за просмотром телека или обычным человеческим общением. Но нет, почему-то они решили сыграть в баскетбол два на два. Ну, Тёме не обломно, он берет себе в напарники Кокору, а Смолу достается Пашка:_

_— Ну чё, отряд карликов, мы вас выебем, высушим и вымочим! — он хватает Сашку за шею и притягивает к себе в крепкие объятия, тот смеётся искренне и открыто, как умеет только он._

_Тёма поворачивает голову в его сторону и залипает на очаровательных ямочках Сани, когда их веселье прерывает глубокий тягучий голос Смолова. Тёма аж вздрагивает и переводит на него взгляд._

_— Во-первых, — Федя ударяет пару раз мячом о землю, перехватывая из руки в руку, на голову его натянут чёрный капюшон худи, из-под которого сверкают темные глаза, — я на семь сантиметров выше Саши._

_В вечерних сумерках свет фонарей баскетбольной площадки освещает эти дьявольские омуты, которые у простых людей называются глазами, придавая всему образу Смолова загадочности. Низкий голос с хрипотцой ещё больше усиливает это впечатление._

_— Во-вторых, — Федя ещё раз ударяет мячом, делает несколько широких шагов в сторону баскетбольного кольца, ловко ведя мяч, и, подпрыгнув как можно выше, закидывает его сверху, попадая прямо в корзину._

_— Даже наш рост не помешает нам сначала вас вымочить, — Смолов кидает мяч в руки смеющемуся в кулак Паше, тот еле успевает его поймать и начинает ржать, как гиена. Но Федю очень хорошо слышно, потому что он подходит совсем близко и говорит прямо Тёме в лицо:_

_— А потом уже выебать и высушить. Именно в такой последовательности._

_Улыбка его очень сложная для понимания, она и ехидная, с вызовом, но и в то же время в ней читается какое-то тепло. Смол смотрит Тёме в глаза и ждёт реакции, но Саня принимает вызов, не даёт придумать шутку поумнее, просто кричит: «А хуй вам, поперли Дзюба!», и толкает его в спину в сторону кольца и стоящего рядом Паши.  
Смолов успевает сделать шаг назад, и они чудом не сталкиваются грудными клетками._

_Они играют до двадцати. В последнем туре им с Сашей еле-еле удается вырвать победу у «стайки карликов», как кличет их по-прежнему Саня.  
Тёма забрасывает двадцатый мяч и взвизгивает от радости. Он бегает вокруг Паши, дёргая того за плечи, тот вяло отбивается и смеётся над Дзюбиными воплями «АААААААА» на всю округу. Как сюда не сбежался весь тренерский штаб вообще непонятно, скорее всего им просто дают морально отдохнуть и отвлечься._

_Саня орёт в голосину: «Чемпионы!», и запрыгивает Артёму на спину. Дзюба, не ожидая подобной подставы, старается его ухватить за бёдра, но они оба не удерживаются на ногах и заваливаются дружно на стоящих рядом парней. Пашка чудом успевает выскользнуть из-под двух тяжёлых тушек, а Феде достается максимум: он падает на спину, придавленный Тёмой и сидящим на нём Кокориным, шипит сквозь зубы, обдирая локоть о твердое покрытие площадки, и чувствительно прикладывается головой._

_Тёма только успевает выставить колени и локти, и основная тяжесть приходится на травмированное и регулярно обостряющееся колено. Он чувствует в нём тупую боль, что отдает острыми иглами. Тяжесть с его плеч исчезает (Саша подскакивает, избавляя Тёму от своего веса), а Дзюба воет сквозь сжатые зубы, пережидает вспышку боли, уткнувшись Смолову лбом в грудь, и, почувствовав облегчение, пробурчав себе под нос «не хватало ещё из строя выбыть из-за баскета», поднимает взгляд на Федю. Тот жмурится и кусает губы. Дзюбу охватывает паника — он с коленом, а тут ещё второй форвард пострадал, вот они оба сейчас на коечку в больничку отправятся, а послезавтра матч с Молдавией._

_— Федя, Федечка, ты чего, ты чё ударился где-то? — он ощупывает всё, куда может дотянуться: грудь Смолова, живот, торчащие в разные стороны от его бедер колени._

_Тёма трогает, а Смолов распахивает резко глаза.  
Он смотрит на Дзюбу удивлённо, открывает и закрывает рот, а потом толкает его в грудь, да так сильно, что Артёма откидывает назад, он слетает с Феди, бухаясь на задницу, и смотрит широко открытыми глазами на взбешённого Смолова._

_Тот уже на ногах, он смахивает с себя скользящими движениями, как будто отряхиваясь от воды, Тёмины прикосновения. Дзюба еле поднимается на ноги, колено побаливает. Смолов раздувает ноздри, подскакивает к нему и тихо шипит прямо в лицо, четко выговаривая слова:_

_— Ты, сука, больше никогда меня не лапай, даже не прикасайся, — он сейчас злющий и невероятно красивый, тёмные глаза горят огнём ненависти и отвращения, пухлые губы кривятся, а Тёма чувствует: презрение по отношению к нему, которым веет от Смолова, настолько осязаемо, что его можно пощупать руками. — Тебе Кокоры мало? Тебе, блять, его мало, да?_

_Дзюба злится, он понимает, это не шутки. Федя, который скрывается обычно за маской безразличия, вот прямо сейчас самый настоящий, и он явно имеет на Артёма зуб, и это явно связано с Сашей._

_— А что, рожей не вышел, ваше сиятельство, чё не снизойдёшь до меня, что, бля, я тебе…_

_Его прерывают. Саша обнимает со спины, оттаскивает его в сторону, шепча: «Тихо-тихо, завелся».  
А Пашка демонстративно закидывает руку Феде на плечи, хихикает, но в глазах его совсем не веселье, а тихое напряжение готового сорваться цепного пса. Он смотрит на Дзюбу, который продолжает оборачиваться, пока Саня его уводит, и громко, чтобы он слышал, произносит:_

_— Всё, намиловались, пидоры, пора и баиньки._

_Тёма слышит лишь глухой голос Феди, который пытается возмущаться, но Саша тащит его силком с площадки, приговаривая про себя:_

_— Ну блять, поиграли в баскет, два дебила, и хули вы сцепились._

_Он не требует ответа, он бурчит себе под нос. Да Тёма бы и не ответил, он всё пытается переварить то презрение, что читалось в глазах Смолова, и обида с разочарованием поглощают его изнутри. Он просто не понимает — за что?_

_Позже вечером Тёма анализирует всё их общение со Смоловым и понимает — Федя всегда максимально отстранён, когда они наедине. Он ведёт себя и разговаривает с Артёмом так, как будто считает себя выше и лучше._

_Но при этом в общей компании Федя открыт и дружелюбен. Смеётся, сверкая своей потрясающей улыбкой, и смотрит искоса, а во взгляде его максимум лукавства, это путает и завораживает, такой разный и такой притягательный Смолов, с которым хочется дружить, хочется…  
Артем не заходит мыслями дальше, потому что сегодняшнее происшествие максимально расставляет всё по своим местам.  
Федя Смолов просто напросто терпеть не может Артёма Дзюбу и в кругу друзей надевает маску дружелюбия.  
Хорошо, не нравится ему Дзюба, а хуй с ним, Тёма переживет.  
Или нет…_

_И от этого внутреннего противоречия Артём только больше начинает злиться.  
_

Дзюба сидит и смотрит на расплывающееся пятно виски на стене. И понимает, что вот тогда, после того случая, он сделал определенные выводы о Смолове и был абсолютно прав. Он решил для себя, кто есть и кем для него будет теперь Смолов. Они не стали врагами, нет, это был нейтралитет, отстранённость, кто-то бы назвал это холодной войной, но нет.  
Они пытались казаться равнодушными друг к другу, по крайней мере, таким выглядел Федя. Артём же рядом с ним чувствовал странные отголоски раздражения и обиды. И не только их — вот что было самым отвратительным.  
После случая на баскетбольной площадке они ни разу открыто не конфликтовали, до ночного разговора в отеле рядом с номером 222.

Дзюба отчётливо помнит тот вечер, когда Смолов припёрся к нему в номер и начал предъявлять претензии и делать дикие, отвратительные намеки по поводу Тёминой и Сашиной дружбы. Артём помнит, как взбесился, как не мог уснуть всю ночь, когда перед внутренним взором стояли эти блядские губы, беззащитность и испуг Смолова в его руках. Помнит не спадающую почти до утра эрекцию, которую он никак не мог побороть силой мысли, а пойти справиться с проблемой в ванной комнате казалось чем-то постыдным.

Вся ситуация казалась выходящей за рамки разумного. Федины ревность, претензии, пренебрежение и реакция Артёма. Который вместо безразличия, да хотя бы просто раздражения на высокомерного и пафосного Смолова, испытывал дикое желание.  
Федя был притягательным, настолько насколько вообще может быть притягательным мужчина для другого мужчины.

Артём, если честно, даже не знал почему. Может, потому что от него исходила какая-то неимоверная аура сексуальности. Или из-за его безумных губ, которым позавидовала бы любая сделанная с ног до головы красотка. Из-за кошачьей грации движений в обычной жизни, но безумной резкости в игре на поле. Может быть, цепляли его глубокие карие глаза, их хитрый прищур и открытая белозубая улыбка.

Но чутьё подсказывало Дзюбе, что на тот момент, когда всё только начиналось, когда он только пытался осознавать свои чувства, дело было в том, что Тёма не мог понять, а кто на самом деле Федор Смолов.

Высокомерный мажор с безмерным самолюбием или простой умный парень со светлым открытым взглядом?  
И что Федя Смолов чувствует к самому Артёму?

Федя был загадкой, абсолютно полярным и совершенно непонятным для Дзюбы. Он сам и его отношение к Артёму вызывали слишком много вопросов у прямолинейного и привыкшего выражать все чувства и мысли напоказ Тёмы.  
Смолов умел держать лицо, он умел подбирать правильные слова и нравиться людям, если хотел.

Но с Дзюбой он был совсем другим, как ракушка, мгновенно захлопывался и не давал прикоснуться к мягкому и драгоценному с переливающейся жемчужиной, что хранил внутри. Но Тёма упрям и своеволен, его не пускали, и от этого становилось только любопытнее, сильнее хотелось увидеть то настоящее, что от него скрывали. Тёма хотел разгадать этого странного человека, в этих попытках он сам себе вырыл яму, из которой не мог выбраться до сих пор.

***

Что я здесь делаю, зачем?  
Что я ему скажу?

Федя, а ты не пошутил случайно, у нас правда всё закончилось?  
Или попросить объяснений?  
Так Тёме всё уже доходчиво пояснили.

Или Артём приехал отговорить, упросить-таки остаться с ним?  
Чего он хочет, почему считает, что может хоть что-то исправить?

Или Дзюба приехал высказать всё, что он о Феде думает, и вылить накопившиеся обиды?

Нет, Тёма просто хочет ещё раз увидеть Смолова. Только увидеть и посмотреть в глаза, и понять, что да, это всё, и между ними ничего нет и быть не может.  
Или Артём надеется увидеть в Феде то, что может дать надежду?

Ему бы решиться да постучать уже в закрытую дверь номера, но он то подойдёт, рассматривая медную табличку «38», то курсирует вдоль коридора, периодически натыкаясь на сотрудников отеля.

В Австрии даже вечером душно. Они ехали от аэропорта сюда от силы двадцать минут. Тёма, попросивший водителя не включать кондиционер и открывший окна настежь, решив насладиться горным воздухом, очень быстро взмок и пожалел о своём решении. Сейчас в коридоре отеля, в прохладе помещения влажная кожа остывала слишком быстро и мурашки бегали по разгоряченному телу. А может дело было не в прохладе, может Дзюба настолько себя накрутил, пока ехал сюда, в место базирования Локомотива, что теперь у него просто нервная дрожь?

Артём поднимает руку, чтобы всё-таки постучаться, и видит как дрожат его пальцы, которые он так и не сжал в кулак.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, заносит руку и решившись вздрагивает от резкого двойного: «Тёма!».

Кто-то виснет у него на плечах, так что Дзюбу чуть не заносит головой в дверь, он выставляет руку, упирается в косяк и чувствует чмок в район затылка, слышит радостное:

— Какими судьбами?

— Ты чё приперся?

Голоса звучат почти синхронно, и будь это кто другой, а не Артём, который изучил их, как облупленных, он бы подумал, что это один и тот же человек. Артём делает шаг назад, а мальчишки Миранчуки повисают на нём с двух сторон. Справа на шее висит Тоша, а слева Лёша.

— Привет, ребятки, — похохатывает Артём, взъерошивая обеими руками их шевелюры, они ведь должны быть одинаковыми, но даже на ощупь волосы у близнецов не похожи, у Тоши намного мягче и пушистее.

Младший хохочет и продолжает спрашивать, как всегда забавно проглатывая слова:

— А чё, соскучился? Недавно же виделись, ты вроде отдыхал, а база у вас не тут, и отель не тут, и в кубке вы не участвуете. Вы же не участвуете? Вот я и говорю, а ты…

— Ты к Феде, да? — перебивает его Лёша.  
Он смотрит прямо в глаза Артёму. Лёша уже не обнимается, он стоит напротив и внимательно смотрит. Выражение лица у него хитрое, лукавая улыбка на губах даёт понять — он знает, ну, по крайней мере догадывается.

— Да? А чё к нам не зашёл?

Тоха по прежнему ни черта не понимает, а Лёша говорит, глядя серьезно и слегка нахмурившись:

— Он сразу после ужина в номер пошёл, — Алексей кивает головой на дверь, — мы ещё в баскет пошли играть, а он отказался почему-то, хотя раньше любил. Он вообще в последнее время очень, хм, странный, такой, ну…

— В депрессии наверное, у него бывает, как ебанёт, так ходит весь с кислой рожей.

Тёма невольно начинает улыбаться. Вот казалось бы, парни уже совсем взрослые, но иногда ведут себя совсем как дети. Он усмехается и произносит:

— Психологи недоделанные. Знатоки, — он обнимает Тошку, что совсем не сложно, тот по-прежнему висит на его шее, уцепившись за плечи, потом отстраняет его от себя и загребает в охапку Лёшу, — пойду я, наверное, парни, меня на базе ждут, и так водитель злой, как чёрт.

Он трёт через лёгкую чуть влажную на спине майку Тошу по лопаткам и отпускает из объятий. Тот хлопает глазами и удивлённо произносит:

— Так ты же к Феде, он сейчас там, наверное даже слышит нас.

Леша подходит к двери, несколько раз стучит и прислушивается. Тишина. Тёма смотрит на закрытую наглухо дверь, мотает головой и решает для себя:

— Нет, всё, я поехал и так кучу народа видел, повидались и баста.

— Но, — Леша мотает головой, смотрит то на Тёму, то на закрытую дверь, и начинает стучать уже кулаком, — сейчас, да подожди ты.

— Всё, парни, пока, — Тёма салютует обоим правой рукой, разворачивается и отправляется по коридору на выход.

Где-то вдалеке позади себя он слышит голоса парней и знакомый баритон, удивленный, низкий и бархатный.  
Этот голос тянет за собой обратно, не отпуская Тёму, как на крючке. И где-то внутри надрывается сердце — развернись, подойди к нему, пожалуйста, прошу…

Но он только чертыхается негромко и вздрагивает от окрика кого-то из Миранчуков: «Артём!».  
Дзюба ускоряет шаг.  
Пусть будут прокляты эти длиннющие коридоры.

Артём вываливается на улицу почти бегом. Рядом с арендованной машиной его ждёт водитель, он говорит с кем-то по телефону, увидев Тёму, резко отключается, садится за руль, буркнув: «Семак с нас три шкуры спустит», и поспешно заводит мотор.

Тёма смотрит на закатное солнце Австрии, на эти прекрасные багряные горы и вспоминает, что когда-то у него уже была надежда, вот так же как сегодня. Когда-то к их нейтралитету, которого они придерживались со Смоловым, к той злости и раздражению на себя и свои эмоции, да что уж греха таить, и на самого Федю, добавилось что-то большее — вера во взаимные чувства.

___  
Июль 2018  
Тёма стоит сейчас в раздевалке перед всеми парнями, в горле комок, но он продолжает говорить. Он сказал «спасибо» всем, он благодарит почти каждого поимённо, вспоминая какие-то моменты на поле, в раздевалке или на тренировках. Им всем сейчас обидно и муторно. Но они совершили казавшееся невозможным, они прорвались в четвертьфинал Чемпионата Мира, играли достойно и проиграли хорватам лишь по пенальти._

_Он говорит и вглядывается в глаза команды. На лицах разные эмоции. Кто-то уже спокоен, тот же Игорь, он принял и осознал, слишком большой у него опыт. Братишки Миранчуки сидят понурые как маленькие грустные котята, которых выбросили на улицу под дождь. Рома Зобнин слегка улыбается, он кивает на фразы Тёмы. Он сейчас уставший, но по-прежнему солнечный и открытый._

_Черешенка совсем какой-то хмурый и насупленный. С ним рядом сидит Марио, и, ох уж эта святая простота, бурчит что-то на испанском, явно не слушая Артёма. Он шепчет Денису почти на ухо и лицо его сейчас выражает вселенскую печаль. Денис разрывается между другом и желанием послушать, что говорит Артём, от того через хмурость на его лице проступает растерянность:_

_— Я так был рад с вами со всеми играть, парни, вы были мне, как семья, я вас всех очень сильно люблю, — Тёма бросает взгляд на Смолова, который сидит напротив, он почти полностью раздет, оставшись в одних светлых боксерах, опирается локтями на колени и внимательно смотрит на Артёма из-под бровей._

_Глаза его до сих пор выглядят красными от слёз после матча, но то, как он смотрит на Артёма, будто в этом таятся все ответы на смоловские вопросы, вызывает дрожь вдоль позвоночника.  
Федя не улыбается, но и слёз больше нет, он смотрит прямо, с удивлением и пожирающим всё восторгом, слегка приоткрыв губы и не сводя с Тёмы глаз._

_И в этом взгляде всё: и восхищение, и внутреннее напряжение, что всегда присутствует между ними, и толика… зависти?  
Дзюба чувствует, как будто воздух между ними искрит, магнитный вихрь проносится по телу, охватывает щеки огнём и парализует тело.  
Парни начинают собираться, кто-то идёт в душ, кто-то, уже помывшись, одевается в гражданскую одежду. А Смолов и Дзюба рассматривают друг друга, будто впервые увидев.  
Федю случайно толкают в плечо, он отшатывается, отводит взгляд, начинает одеваться и морок спадает.  
Тёма сам отворачивает и начинает собираться._

_Он сидит, завязывая кроссовки, и только сейчас осознаёт. Он уже видел раньше, что Федя так внимательно смотрит на него, это случилось не впервые. Федя давно на него посматривал, как будто изучал Артёма, открывал его для себя и делал какие-то выводы. Ещё с тех времён, когда они собирались все вместе с Сашей, когда Артём думал, что между ними тихая война и неприязнь.  
А ещё иногда Артём замечал, когда он просто жил своей жизнью, а рядом оказывался Федя, Тёма ловил на себе взгляды другого толка — в них сквозило плотское желание, настолько неприкрытое, что Артём до сих пор не может поверить в его реальность — он отмахивался и жил дальше. Но сейчас понимает, он ведь не ошибался, Смолов явно к нему неравнодушен и давно.  
Уж что-что, а равнодушие туда и не заглядывало.  
Ещё тогда Федя плавил его своими тёмными омутами и совращал кошачьей улыбкой. Может и бессознательно, может сам не понимал, что делал, но Тёма прекрасно знает, что значит, когда смотрят **так**._

_И поэтому та сцена у номера 222, что устроил Федя, приревновав Сашу к Тёме, совсем сбивала с толку. Так всё же кого хотел Смолов? Сашу? Или Тёму?_

_Пока Дзюба занимается самокопанием, чувствует, как рядом садятся. Смолов тяжело выдыхает, Тёма наконец завязывает второй кроссовок и поворачивается к нему. Он смотрит в карие глаза, видит грусть и вину, застрявшие в них, и отгоняет все нелепые мысли от себя, потому что он просто не может в эти глупости поверить. Смолов не может что-то чувствовать к Дзюбе. Тёма просто перепутал, Тёма не такой уж знаток человеческих душ, чтобы делать выводы по одним лишь взглядам. Он поворачивается к сокоманднику и слушает, как тот произносит:_

_— Хорошая речь. Ты вообще молодец, и в игре и по жизни. Я очень удивлен, всё, что ты сказал, заставляет поверить, это…— Федя с трудом произносит слова, он улыбается, но за улыбкой скрывается нерешительность, и Тёма кое-что понимает._

_— Ты не виноват, — Смолов так и застывает на середине слова, а Дзюба продолжает, — хватит извиняться. Ты извинился уже перед всей командой, ты сделал всё, что мог, забей уже на этот пенальти, не смей винить себя. Не смей._

_Тёма кладёт свою руку на его колено, Федя в шортах, и под задравшейся тканью видна татуировка мальчика на качелях. Тёма смотрит на чернильные завитки, на свою руку, что так контрастирует с тёмным рисунком, поднимает глаза на Федю и утопает в теплоте, затаившейся в карамельной радужке._

_Может, всё-таки Тёма прав, может, всё-таки есть что-то за всеми этими взглядами и противоречивыми поступками?  
_

Ещё никогда Дзюба так не ошибался.  
После чемпионата Смолов просто пропал, он не выходил на связь даже с Сашей, а Тёма не решался вмешиваться в их отношения.

Когда после случившегося с Коко в «Кофемании» Смолов решил извиниться, Тёма не совсем понимал за что, и при чем тут собственно он.

Они разговаривали на повышенных тонах, Дзюба злился, его уже достали все эти метания неопределившегося Смолова. А потом на какое-то время Артём позволил себе поверить, что все странные поступки и сцены ревности связаны с ним, с Дзюбой — он целовал тогда Федю и ему отвечали.  
Артём ликовал.

Он позволил вырваться наружу тем чувствам, что копились годами — раздражение мешалось с желанием и странной, щемящей нежностью. Смолов отдавался страстно, был открыт и нежен.  
И Тёма окунулся во внезапный роман с головой, напридумывав себе взаимные чувства. Он готов был обманываться, и его обманули.

***

Трибуны ревут. Смолов вырывается вперёд, обманывает Ивановича ловким финтом и легко отправляет мяч в сетку. Гол.  
0:1 в матче «Зенит» — «Локомотив» в борьбе за Суперкубок.  
Федя ликует, подпрыгивает в воздух, в своем фирменном жесте вскидывая вверх кулак, и мчится праздновать гол к сокомандникам. Тёма чувствует, как сердце ухает в пятки. Он должен злиться и переживать — быстрый мяч обычно переламывает игру, но Дзюба с трудом сдерживает радость. Он смотрит на сияющего Смолова, тот возвращается на установленную для себя позицию, поднимая глаза и указательные пальцы в небеса, благодаря бога, а Тёма не может оторвать взгляд.

Федя такой сейчас красивый и одухотворённый, Артём искренне рад, что он преодолел себя и раскрылся в игре. «Зенит» позволил, но будь на месте Феди кто-нибудь менее талантливый, гола бы не было. Тёма сейчас забывает всё — и собственные обиды, и злость, что он накручивал в себе всё это время после ночи их расставания. Он просто безмерно восхищается Федей и ни черта не может с собой поделать.

Игра продолжается, они сравнивают счёт, разыграв с Сердаром очередную комбинацию.  
Командам нужно уходить на перерыв, а Дзюба только и может думать, как хочет сейчас подойти и обнять Федю, как хочет его поздравить с голом. Что он в общем-то и делает.

Когда они идут к выходу, Тёма барражирует поле, чтобы выглядело, будто он случайно оказался рядом со Смоловым. Когда они поравнялись и идут почти плечом к плечу, Артём бросает на Федю взгляд и видит сияющую улыбку. Федя не скалит зубы, не злорадствует, чего стоило бы ждать от бывшего любовника, он даже не игнорирует Артёма. Он смотрит открыто, прямо в глаза, и его искренняя улыбка не может не вызвать ответную у Тёмы. Он кивает Феде головой, чувствует, как уголки его губ ползут всё выше и выше, и внутреннее ликование просто от того, что он находится рядом с Федей — с Федей, который рад его видеть — накрывает с головой. Дзюба не сдерживается и всё-таки говорит то, что крутится на языке с шестой минуты матча:

— С голом в Суперкубке, Федос, — он прикрывает ладонью рот, отгораживаясь от любопытных глаз, и добавляет, — это было красиво.*

Федя улыбается ещё шире, кивает и, подмигнув, отвечает:

— Следующий твой.

Федю выхватывает кто-то из команды и он притормаживает, Дзюба как шёл, так и следует вперёд. Хотя хочется обернуться, ещё что-то сказать, всё, что угодно, лишь бы подольше побыть рядом со Смоловым. Но им нужно идти в разные раздевалки, впереди его ждёт явно недовольный Семак, и Дзюба силой воли заставляет себя шагать в сторону подтрибунки.

Когда все наставления получены, все замены обговорены, Зенит всей толпой выходит из раздевалки. Кое-какие нюансы нужно ещё обговорить, Артём хочет перехватить Смольникова и вдруг чувствует прикосновение к локтю. Он поворачивает голову и натыкается на встревоженного Смолова. В общем гомоне голосов и цоканье бутс Тёма даже не заметил, как тот подошёл. Федя больше не улыбается, он кусает нижнюю губу, Тёма залипает на этом жесте, а потом на шевелящихся влажных губах и пропускает мимо ушей смысл сказанного Федей.

— Что? — переспрашивает Артём.

— Можно тебя на пару слов?

Дзюба смотрит на Федю и кивает, как болванчик. Можно, да конечно можно, даже нужно!  
Они находят самый малолюдный угол, Федя мнется, потирает шею, давит переносицу и, наконец решаясь, произносит:

— Я должен это сказать тебе в лицо, — Тёма смотрит в его безумно красивые глаза и сам себе поражается, насколько он погряз во всём этом, насколько он завяз в самом Феде. Тот выдыхает, снова трёт шею и продолжает, — я не уверен, что решусь в другое время, в общем… я…

Федя замолкает, он смотрит несколько секунд в одну точку позади Тёмы и снова переводит на него взгляд, в нём безысходность, опустошение и решимость.

— Это был не только секс, — Смолов кивает сам себе, как будто делая отметку в графе «выполнить сегодня», разворачивается и уходит.

А Дзюба стоит в абсолютной тишине, все звуки и голоса вдруг пропадают, он оглушён и ослеплён. Перед глазами до сих пор красивое Федино лицо, а в голове рефреном: «И что, черт возьми, всё это значит?»

***

_  
Январь 2019  
Артём рассматривает чистую от татуировок спину Смолова, обводит взглядом крылья лопаток, что движутся в такт рукам, прослеживает ложбинку позвоночника вниз, к ямочкам на пояснице, внимательно изучает каждую и залипает на круглой упругой заднице, что обтянута темно-серыми боксерами.  
Федя ходит по кухне, готовит кофе и завтрак на двоих. Тёма предлагал помощь, на что Федор только вздернул скептически бровь и со словами: «Ты уничтожишь мою кухню», принялся ваять какие-то бутеры. Сейчас Федя стоит рядом с плитой и сосредоточено смотрит на турку, готовый в любой момент её снять с огня, а Тёма облизывает его взглядом, потому что полуголый Смолов, готовящий ему кофе, это лучшее воплощение сексуальной фантазии._

_Тёма, налюбовавшись вдоволь на божественные ягодицы, спускается взглядом, рассматривая покрытые редкими волосками бёдра, крепкие и красивые, потом вниз к узким щиколотка и аккуратным голым ступням. Федя с утра так и не нашел свои тапочки с буквами FS, потому что Тёма вытряхнул его из них прямо у порога и попёр на себе в спальню. По идее, они должны быть там же в коридоре, но не обнаружив их на месте, парни просто забили. Сейчас Федя стоит голыми ногами на каменном полу, и судя по всему мёрзнет, поднимает то одну, то вторую ногу, и греет ступни об икры. Они не включили обогрев пола. Они вообще очень много забыли вчера сделать. Утром обнаружили, что ночь они провели с открытой дверью, Федя её просто-напросто не запер — им было не до того, они были заняты друг другом._

_Они ведь оказались вместе на сборах в Дохе, не рядом, не в одной команде, как обычно это было в сборной, но всё равно виделись. Они находили время. Пару часов, но у них получалось побыть друг с другом. Но этого так мало, Тёма чувствовал себя раздразнённым, не получившим то, чего он так хотел — как в ресторане молекулярной кухни, вот вроде поел, а сытости не чувствуешь и едешь в Макдональдс, чтобы наконец нормально наесться. Но Дзюбе не нужен суррогат, он не хотел лететь домой в Питер к жене, он хотел только Смолова, поэтому еле дождался прилета в Москву к родителям, и поздоровавшись с ними, закинув вещи, сразу же поехал к Смолову, не предупредив, не написав даже сообщения. Но тот ждал, он как будто каждый раз знал, что Тёма приедет, никогда не удивлялся. Они целый час даже не разговаривали, просто наслаждались друг другом. Дзюба утопал в своей страсти и чувствовал горячий ответ._

_Федя делает резкое движение рукой и снимает турку. Тёма смотрит, как тот разливает горячую тягучую жидкость по чашкам, любуется умиротворённым выражением его лица (тот стоит вполоборота) и лёгкой улыбкой. Все движения Феди сейчас максимально сглажены, он двигается как большой кот, он уверен в своей неотразимости и выставляет напоказ все самые выгодные части тела. Федя разворачивается к Артёму лицом, берет фарфоровую чашечку в руки, дует на неё, и глядя прямо в глаза, делает маленький глоток. Тёма за два метра чувствует, насколько кофе горячий, он представляет насыщенную горечь на языке и облизывается. Федор повторяет за ним — он проводит языком по нижней губе, и Тёмин член радостно приветствует его жест, напрягаясь. Есть уже не хочется, а кофе неплохо бы остыть.  
Но Тёма всё-таки спрашивает для проформы:_

_— А мне?_

_Федя хитро улыбается, делает ещё глоток, ставит чашку на столешницу и произносит:_

_— Подойди и возьми, — и кажется, что он совсем сейчас не про кофе._

_Дзюбу не надо долго упрашивать.  
Он медленно встаёт, потягивается, поднимая руки вверх, сцепив их в замок. На нём сейчас ничего нет, кроме домашних Фединых шорт, они немного малы, но у Тёмы на то и расчет. Смолов уже не улыбается, он стоит, вперив свой взгляд в собеседника, и та жажда, с которой он рассматривает сейчас Артёмов голый торс, подсказывает, что на завтрак будут не бутерброды. Дзюба опускает руки и взмахивает ими пару раз в воздухе. У Смолова большая кухня, в ней много пространства и много поверхностей. Для холостяка слишком много, вон та, за Федей очень даже удобная._

_Тёма подходит вплотную к Смолову, смотрит в темные глаза, а потом на две чашки, что стоят справа от него. Дзюба аккуратно отодвигает их как можно дальше в одну сторону, тарелки с едой в другую и упирается руками в столешницу по бокам от Феди. Смолов вздёргивает подбородок и краешки губ. Он такой сейчас довольный произведенным впечатлением и результатом, ведь действительно, есть чем впечатляться. У него с ночи растрёпанные волосы, припухшие красные губы, с раздражением от долгих поцелуев и томный поплывший взгляд. Тёма придвигается ещё ближе и прислоняется бедром к его паху — Федя в полной боевой готовности. Тёма делает поступательное движение вперёд и Федя шипит. Дзюба вторит ему внутренним раскатистым «рррр», ловя волну удовольствия, что проходится от паха вверх, окрашивая грудь и щеки кармином. Тёма повторяет жест, шипение становится громче._

_— Ты как кот сейчас, — задушенно рычит Дзюба, он втягивает знакомый аромат Фединой шеи, проводя носом от ключицы за ухо. Они не приняли душ, вкус и запах их сегодняшней ночи оседает на рецепторах._

_Тёму ведёт неимоверно, он гладит руки, покрытые чернильными рукавами, трётся, как возбуждённый подросток, через одежду о Федино бедро и в мыслях отменяет все планы на сегодня._

_— Если я кот, — с вызовом произносит Смолов и оттаскивает, взявшись за волосы на Тёминой макушке, его от своей шеи, — то ты пёс._

_Федя смотрит Артёму в глаза и добавляет:_

_— Такой старый, бурый, приблудный пёс. Дворняга, — он улыбается с вызовом и продолжает. — И я буду защищаться._

_Федя делает тот жест, что однажды повторил за Дзюбой рядом со злополучным номером «222», он оголяет верхний ряд зубов, изображая оскал, и шипит, имитируя кота._

_— Ох, — Тёме казалось, что возбудиться с утра сильнее уже невозможно, — повтори._

_Федя снова скалится, его губы слегка дрожат, а от передних резцов вниз тянется ниточка слюны.  
Артём наклоняется, проводит языком вдоль Фединых зубов, проникает под губы. Смолов тянется продлить поцелуй, но Тёма прерывается, он держит Федю одной рукой за подбородок, второй хватает за задницу и тянет вверх. Федя понятливый, он подпрыгивает и садится на столешницу. Тёма встаёт между его разведенных бедер и шепчет:_

_— Тогда я имею право попытаться тебя съесть, — и кусает Смолова за шею, чувствительно придавливая между зубами кожу под челюстью._

_Федя выдыхает громкое «Ах»…  
_

… и Тёма кончает в кулак, забрызгивая спермой домашнюю футболку.

Он опускает взгляд, смотрит на расплывающееся темное пятно на светлой ткани и, наплевав уже на всё, вытирает о подол футболки руку.  
Выбросит, просто возьмёт да выбросит это напоминание о собственном падении. Он подтягивает с колен трусы, надевая их на место, откидывается на подушку в изголовье и поворачивает голову в сторону ноутбука.  
На экране Смолов, улыбающийся Федя, возносящий руки к небу после гола за Суперкубок, и это не то, на что обычно дрочат взрослые мужчины.**

Тёма трёт лоб правой рукой и закрывает ею лицо.  
Тут же отдергивает её и смотрит на свою раскрытую ладонь.

— Твою мать.

Артём подскакивает с кровати, идёт в ванную. Он моет руки, тщательно намыливая, смывая и потом опять намыливая. Насухо их вытирает и поднимает взгляд на себя в зеркало, рассматривая помятое и уставшее лицо, седые волосы, намечающиеся залысины, отросшую щетину и печальные складки в уголках рта. Грустная картина. Конечно, зачем он такой нужен Смолову. Тёма пытается улыбнуться, он тянет уголки губ вверх, оголяя зубы. И тут же отворачивается — это гримаса, а не улыбка. Ему так сейчас противно и от самого себя, и от всей этой ситуации.

Он долго думал над словами Феди, сказанными в перерыве на матче. Тёма всё никак не мог понять, зачем тот признался. Сначала казалось, это отмашка Тёме, что всё в порядке и ничего не закончено, но Дзюба не решался позвонить или приехать, а Смолов сам больше не дал о себе знать.

Позже, когда радость от короткого общения улеглась, Тёма понял — это была точка. Смолов не хотел делать больно, он всё-таки оставался хорошим человеком и решил сказать правду, чтобы снять с себя груз ответственности перед Артёмом. Это не месть: Тёма по прошествии времени начинает осознавать, что был период, когда им хотелось быть вместе, а теперь больше нет, точнее — Феде не хочется.

Конечно, это был не просто секс, они стали, наконец, друзьями, сейчас Артём как никогда это понимает, но Тёма надеялся на большее. Просто всё то, что происходило между ним — и долгие ночи, проведенные вместе, наполненных не только ласками, но и разговорами — теперь закончилось, и Федя не хотел, чтобы их тяжёлый разрыв нарушил их неплохое, в общем-то, общение в сборной. Они даже в обычной публичной жизни стали общаться по-другому. Федя стал мягче и открытее, он начал называть Артёма «брат», а это уже дорогого стоило.

Им играть ещё вместе, и конфликт только может навредить, поэтому Федя и пошёл на мировую. Он протянул руку примирения.

Артём смотрит на себя ещё раз, внимательно вглядывается в помятую и замаранную майку, стаскивает её и выбрасывает в мусорное ведро рядом с унитазом.  
Он выдыхает, идёт в спальню, садится рядом с ноутбуком и жмёт кнопку выключения — экран стремительно гаснет, унося с собой Федин образ.

Дзюба слонялся сегодня по квартире, отказав Ванечке развеяться куда-нибудь в кино или в бар, он хотел просто побыть дома один. Кристина с детьми уехала к матери, и он ходил из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Пересмотреть игру за Суперкубок плохая идея, эмоции, что нахлынули, когда он увидел счастливого Смолова, добили его и так отвратительное настроение. Он снова окунулся в воспоминания, сейчас ему был нужен друг, способный понять всю неразрешимую ситуацию, такой, которому всё можно рассказать.  
Ваня, как друг семьи, совершенно не подходил на эту роль.  
Тёме нужен был Саша.

_  
Сентябрь 2018  
Дверной звонок просто надрывается. Такое ощущение, что кнопку вдавили и не отпускают. Тёма отбрасывает игровую консоль в сторону, всё равно матч просран, и идёт открывать дверь.  
На пороге стоит Кокорин, на нем только одна тонкая футболка, в Питере уже достаточно холодно в конце сентября, а этот дурак стоит раздетый. На щеках его яркий румянец и, судя по взгляду и как его качает из в стороны в сторону, он мертвецки пьян._

_— Привееееет, — тянет Саша, и пары перегара обдают Тёму, — пошли в бар, Тёмыч, а?_

_Он хочет ещё что-то сказать, но Артём больше не слушает его и втаскивает за шиворот внутрь квартиры. Саня еле стоит на ногах и, хихикая, бубнит:_

_— Ну ты чё, напугаю Кристину и малых, дядя Коко птяяяяный, хмммм…._

_Он заваливается вперёд, и Тёма еле его удерживает в вертикальном положении._

_— Вот именно, — пыхтит Тёма, хватая Сашу под мышками, — пьяный. Кристины и детей нет, а мы сейчас будем исправлять эту ситуацию._

_Артём тащит Саню в ванную, тот всё что-то бурчит, пытаясь даже сопротивляться, но алкоголь явно сильнее его. Артём прислоняет тело к стене, обшаривает карманы, достаёт кошелек, телефон и ключи от машины. Охренеть, этот утырок, похоже, на машине приехал. Но как?_

_— Блять, твою мать…_

_Саня смотрит на него и глупо улыбается, он тянет пьяное: «Тёмыч, друг», и снова начинает хихикать.  
Дзюбу это всё дико бесит, он больше не думает, просто взваливает тушку себе на плечо и запихивает в ванну, прямо так, в одежде, включая душ с холодной водой._

_Позже, когда стучащий зубами и уже порядком протрезвевший, Саша сидит на огромном диване в гостиной, укутанный в плед, пьет горячий чай с мёдом, Артём спрашивает:_

_— Просто скажи мне, ты приехал не на машине?_

_— Не, ээээ, я её у бара оставил, на такси, чё так холодно-то, блять, ну ты и мудак._

_— Фух. А ты дурак, — Тёма стоял всё это время напротив, пытаясь определить Сашино состояние, а теперь садится с ним рядом и обнимает за плечи. — Чё надрался-то так? У тебя ребёнок маленький дома, а ты по барам шляешься._

_— Ой, как будто тебя это когда-то останавливало, — ехидничает Саша, он смотрит на Тему искоса, так и не опустив кружку и не прекращая прихлебывать из нее._

_Зато сейчас Саня почти не дрожит. Тёма забирает пустую кружку из его рук и ставит на журнальный столик, потом ещё ближе притягивает к себе, прижимая спиной к груди, и ловит остаточные волны дрожи._

_— Хм, и то верно, — Артём ерошит слегка влажные Сашины волосы и спрашивает, — Смолов, да?_

_— Да пиздец, раньше хоть отвечал, сейчас вообще в ЧС кинул, сука, — в голосе его обида, Артём чувствует всю эту боль и начинает злиться:_

_— Вот что ты на нем помешался-то? Постоянно Федя то, Федя сё, а на деле он блестящая обёртка, фантик, красивый, но пустой!_

_— Он мой друг, — в голосе Саши упрямство, он даже пытается отстраниться и отсесть в сторону, но Тёма не даёт, он держит крепко, обнимая поперек груди._

_Артём смотрит на профиль друга, кося немного взгляд в сторону, они так близко, что лицо Саши сейчас расплывается перед глазами. Тёма выдыхает, меняет положение, и ложится на диван, утягивая Саню за собой. Он кладет свой подбородок на его плечо и обнимает его сзади наподобие большой ложечки._

_— А я тебе не друг?_

_Тёма спрашивает, ему действительно важно знать, но он уже знает ответ._

_— Друг, — тихо говорит Саша, — но…_

_— Его не заменить, я понимаю, — Тёма молчит некоторое время и спрашивает, — между вами что-то было? Ну, в смысле… в этом смысле._

_Саня хмыкает, но потом начинает смеяться, он хохочет и трясется в руках Артёма, трёт руками лицо и сквозь смех произносит по слогам: «Пи-доооо-ры, реально, ахахахахах»._

_Он переворачивается в Тёминых руках на спину и смеётся ещё какое-то время, жмурясь и прикрывая лицо руками. Тёма всё это время не разделяет его веселья, глядя скептически и с изумлением на проявление истерической радости. Саша потихоньку успокаивается, смотрит на Артёма и говорит уже спокойно, но по-прежнему слегка улыбаясь:_

_— Я в отличие от вас, гомиков, нормальный._

_— Я не гомик! — возмущается Тёма, он смотрит на Саню, тот выглядит таким сонным, и не может не улыбаться, он произносит похохатывая, — я тоже нормальный._

_— Ага, пизди больше, знаю я всё про тебя, бирюзовый ты наш, — издевательски произносит Саня и начинает снова смеяться, Тёма теперь хохочет вместе с ним._

_Когда они почти уже засыпают, Тёма лежит на боку, головой на собственном плече, а Саня так и валяется на спине. Артём думает, что он уже заснул, а Саша произносит, голос его хриплый и тихий:_

_— Я не смотрю на оболочку, Тём, я просто знаю, какой он внутри, — Саша поворачивается на бок лицом к Артёму и добавляет, — вот ты узнаешь его, и он тебе тоже понравится._

_Лицо его сейчас такое милое, он выглядит моложе лет на пять, совсем мальчишка, у Тёмы что-то ёкает внутри, какое-то очень нехорошее предчувствие. Но он отгоняет дурные мысли и бурчит:_

_— Сомневаюсь._

_— А ты не сомневайся, ты попробуй, просто возьми и сделай, — Саша закрывает глаза, дыхание его выравнивается, Тёма делает то же самое и уже сквозь сон слышит тихое бурчание, — вы такие упрямые ослы, как вы меня оба достали…  
_

… ты не сомневайся, ты попробуй.  
Просто возьми и сделай…

Артём смотрит на большой красивый серый диван, что стоит у него в гостиной, они с того момента так и не поменяли мебель. Он всё такой же уютный, он хранит в себе воспоминания, хранит в себе тепло Сашиного тела, как Тёма хранит в памяти тепло его души.  
И его странной, внезапной для такого оболтуса, житейской мудрости.  
Тёма понимает, насколько на самом деле всё просто.  
Он мысленно говорит «Спасибо, Саша» и поспешно начинает собираться.

***

Федя сидит в полной темноте на кровати в своей спальне, он открыл шторы и любуется на ливень за окном. Раскаты грома просто потрясающие, а отблески грозы пробирают до мурашек. Это завораживающее зрелище. Фрамуга окна открыта и запах дождя проникает в комнату, Федя втягивает воздух ноздрями и закрывает глаза. В комнате становится уже ощутимо холодно, капли дождя заливают подоконник и пол рядом, а Федя в одних трусах так и не соберётся закрыть окно или одеться. Ему сейчас так хорошо и плохо одновременно, его колотит от холода и от внутреннего напряжения, он сглатывает вязкую слюну и дышит, широко открыв рот. Рядом на кровати загорается экран телефона, Федя дрожащими руками берет его в руки и видит сообщение от Тоши. Не от него он ждёт вестей…  
Федя даже не читает, он просто откладывает гаджет и снова смотрит в окно, пытаясь отрешиться от внутренних переживаний и переключиться на стихию. Снова сообщение, Федя, не глядя, просто откидывает его в сторону, телефон скользит по гладкому покрывалу и улетает куда-то на пол.  
Следует очередной раскат грома и снова тишина и пустота. Пустота в комнате и в его жизни.  
Смолов прикрывает веки и дышит полной грудью.  
Федя не хочет больше открывать глаза, он не хочет этого всего видеть, он…  
Слышит трель дверного звонка.  
Смолов распахивает ресницы и смотрит вперёд, в окно на продолжающийся ливень. Снова звонок, настойчивый и долгий, Федя резко поворачивает голову и слушает этот раздражающий, но дающий надежду звук.

Он медленно поднимается и на негнущихся ногах идёт к двери. Когда он заходит в зал, где тепло не выветрил прохладный воздух с улицы, то чувствует холодную влагу на лице. Федя поспешно вытирает двумя ладонями глаза и щеки, пока в звонок снова упрямо и настойчиво звонят, и смотрит в зеркало — немного покрасневшие глаза и всё, можно подумать, он просто спал.

Смолов надевает на себя маску спокойствия, пытаясь держать себя в руках, и распахивает дверь.

Перед ним Артём, его плечи обтянуты черной толстовкой с огненным львом на груди, на ней капли дождя, волосы взъерошенные и влажные, а Тёма растерянный и уставший. Смолов пытается держать лицо, но чувствует настолько сильное облегчение, что от слабости во всем теле ноги едва держат. Федя пытается отвлечься от бушующих внутри чувств, рассматривая стоящего на пороге такого родного Дзюбу.

Смолов опускает взгляд на его ноги и от удивления открывает рот — это просто невероятно!  
Он снова смотрит на лицо Темы, тот мнется и произносит:

— Впустишь?

— Нет, — ответ жёсткий и принципиальный.

Федя качает головой, еле сдерживая улыбку, но Дзюба её не видит, взмахивает руками и выговаривая себе: «Твою мать, бля, пиздец, так и знал», уже разворачивается уходить, когда слышит:

— Стоять, — Тёма поворачивает голову, открывая рот от удивления.

— Куда пошёл? — уже мягче произносит Федя.

Он смотрит на нелепого и смешного в своей простоте Дзюбу и понимает, что больше никуда его не отпустит, не в этой жизни. Нет.

— Не впущу, пока не снимешь это безобразие, — Федя показывает на ноги Дзюбы.

На Тёме ужасные розовые плюшевые шорты непонятной длины, в которых прекрасные длинные Артёмовы ноги кажутся — о боже! — короткими. Чувство стиля Смолова оскорблено.***

— Чего? — изумление Дзюбы настолько забавное, что Федя начинает смеяться и повторяет:

— Сними шорты и можешь заходить, если оставишь их за дверью.

Артём хлопает глазами пару раз и начинает улыбаться — его улыбка как тысяча играющих котят, внутри у Феди сразу становится тепло и уютно.  
Дзюба кивает и стягивает с себя шорты, бросая их на пол в подъезде.  
Федор отступает в сторону, пропуская гостя внутрь.

— Федя, я это…

Тот закрывает дверь и смотрит на мнущегося Тёму.

— Не надо, — Смолов подходит близко-близко, берет обеими руками Артёма за голову, смотрит прямо в лицо и говорит тихо и убедительно, — тихо, тшшш… Закрой глаза и представь, что всего этого не было.

Тёма смотрит удивлённо, распахивая широко свои невероятные голубые глаза, но всё же делает, что его просят — прикрывает веки и произносит:

— Не было? И тебя тоже не было?

Федя улыбается, гладит большим пальцем по колючей, заросшей щетиной щеке, целует переносицу, касается легонько губами губ и говорит:

— Я был, я всегда был, а всего неприятного и плохого не было между нами, этого помнить нельзя. Я запрещаю.

Тёма фыркает, распахивает ресницы и смотрит с таким теплом, что Федя ощущает, как чувство к этому человеку, сдерживаемое столько времени, такое глубокое и щемящее, грозится затопить его душу до краёв.  
Артём целует Федю в уголок губ и шепчет:

— А что можно помнить, а, Федечка?

Смолов смотрит лукаво и спрашивает:

— А что ты больше всего запомнил?

На улице гроза словно обретает второе дыхание, на новый раскат грома они оба поворачивают головы к балконной двери, в которой между вспышками молний отражаются их прижатые друг к другу фигуры и сплетённые руки.

— Это. — Дзюба кивает на стекло и целует, глубоко и по-настоящему.

Федя хватает его за затылок, пропуская короткие волоски сквозь пальцы, прижимается всем телом и верит: они действительно не любовники, они намного-намного больше.  
 **Между** ними то чувство, которое, из суеверия утратить, нельзя называть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фото где Федя и Тёма мило общаются на Суперкубке. Я не могла просто пройти мимо этой сцены:  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1149870818152730625?s=19
> 
> **  
> Кадр где Федя, после гола на Суперкубке:  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1149880356868202496?s=19
> 
> ***  
> Те самые шорты, ну и заодно верх от костюмчика;)  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1149881861918715904?s=19


End file.
